The Promise Of Silver
by bballqueen15
Summary: A young girl girl is hunting in the spine, when something happens to her that will change her life forever.
1. Lost

Just keep reading it. Nothing really happens in the first chapter, Character building and all that. Please review and tell me what I can do better.

Looking around her, everything was dark. The wind rushed through the trees, causing an eerie howling that drowned out all other sounds. The stars twinkled soundlessly in the sky, silent guardians of the secrets they keep. Deep in the forest, a deer cocked its head slightly, then turned abruptly, and bounded away. The young girl that was silently stalking it slipped out from behind the tree and followed its path. She ran after it silently, and cursed herself for being so stupid. She had been about to take a shot at the deer, but had lost her balance and snapped the twig that had frightened it off. The girl stopped. The deer was too far ahead, and she wouldn't be able to find it again in this light. She stopped and looked around. Fear began to rise in her as she realized she didn't know where she was. She had been hunting in these mountains for years, even though most of the village wouldn't come anywhere near the spine, and she knew most of the surrounding areas like the back of her hand. And yet she had no idea where she was. She looked around for a sheltered place to sleep. Seeing no places better than the other, she set down her pack and pulled out the sleeping bag. Maybe things will look better in the morning. Settling down into the warm comforts of her blankets, she soon fell asleep.

When the girl awoke the next morning the sun was already high in the heavens, and birds sang cheerfully in the trees. Everywhere around her the forest was waking from the night. Dew had collected on the leaves, and the young girl gathered some to drink. Looking in her pack she found the last piece of bread, and broke it in half, saving some for later. While she ate she looked down at her pack. Her mother had made it for her just before she died. Her name, Haley, was embroidered on the front of it, and it had two pouches in it. It was a simple design, but it was the sturdiest, best pack she had. Her mother hadn't liked to sew or make things that way, she preferred cooking, but when she did make something, it had a quality beyond anything she had ever seen. Maybe it was all the love she put into it.

Looking around, Haley realized she still didn't have any clue as to where she was. She packed up her things and decided to take a look around, in case she recognized something. Haley walked for about an hour when she came upon the cabin. By the looks of it, it had been abandoned for quiet some time. Weeds grew all over the walls, and the foundation of the building was rotting away. It looked like if you even walked near it, it might fall apart on top of you. But Haley still went inside. It might have a map, or some other means of leaving this place. Shouldering her bag, Haley walked up to the cabin.

Once she was inside she looked around. It must have been a very cozy cabin before it was abandoned. She wondered why anyone would want to leave here. Suddenly Haley was overcome by the instinct to run. Run from this place, hide, never come back. Panic flared into her and she took a couple deep breaths to steady herself. There is nothing wrong. I am fine. She kept repeating that to herself, trying to get her heart rate to go back down. She looked around, trying to figure out what had frightened her. Again, she got the feeling that something here wasn't right. As she moved out of the living room area, and into the bedrooms, she realized what was wrong. These people left in a hurry. Things were thrown around and it looked as if there had been some struggles. She moved quickly around the house, hoping to find something useful. She entered a room that had many documents stacked on shelves. If she were going to find a map in here, this would be the place. She began to look around. She cleared shelves, looked through drawers, cupboards and underneath everything.

Haley searched for hours. As far as she could tell, this was her best chance of finding her way home, and she needed to do so soon. She was expected home this afternoon, and she had only a half a loaf of bread left, and no meat. Haley looked around. She had searched everywhere, except one desk on the far side of the room. She started over, and already knew that would be of course where she would find a map, the last place she looked. She opened the only drawer, and there, lying face up was a map of the spine. It was old and worn, and one corner had been torn off, but it was a map nonetheless. She banged her fist on the wall, in frustration. As soon as she did so, she realized what a mistake she had just made. This house was unstable. The roof began to collapse around her, and she cursed her stupidity. Grabbing the map, she dashed for the entrance. As she was running out of the room, and into the hallway, the floor began to collapse. She had just enough time to register that she was standing on an old trap door, before she fell through it and blacked out.


	2. Hidden Treasure

Ok, Now the story gets a little more interesting.

When Haley regained consciousness it was dark outside. Through the hole above her she could tell that it was a clear, cold night. As far as she could see, the entire house had collapsed. She stood up slowly, brushing off the debris that had fallen onto her while she was out. She still had her pack, and the map was laying a couple feet away from her, covered in dirt. She snatched it up and stuffed it into her bag. There was no light for her to see with. Staring blindly into the darkness, Haley began to feel a sense of hopelessness. How the heck was she supposed to get out of here? She stumbled along a corridor for a while, before giving up for the night. She laid her pack down, and fumbled around for the blanket.

When dawn finally came, Haley was already up. As the light spilled through the corridor she realized that there were holes in the ground above that allowed fresh air and light to come in. Grabbing the bread out of her pack and stuffing the blanket back in, she got up. Heading in the opposite direction of the hole she came through, Haley set off, looking for a way out. After An hour of walking she still had no idea how to get out. She had no food, no water, and no way home. A feeling of terrible anguish filled her. What if she never got out? What if she was stuck in there forever? Or until she starved? _NO! _She thought. I will get out of here. I will find a way. She got back up and started walking again. Haley didn't know how long she walked before she came upon a fork in the corridor. She stood there and thought about which way to go. Her stomach was growling, and her mouth was dry. After a few minutes of contemplation, she decided on going left.

Haley noticed a difference in the air, almost immediately. Hoping this meant she was almost out, Haley picked up her pace. The corridor in front of her made a sharp turn. Haley, who was practically running by now, turned the corner, expecting to be free, but was disappointed. The corridor opened up into a chamber. At the far end of the chamber was a statue. There was no way out of the room. Haley turned around to head back to the fork, but stopped. What was the statue? Her curiosity got the best of her, and she started forward. When she got to the statue shock hit her. The statue was so beautiful. There were two dragons wrapped around each other in combat. There was a woman on one, and a man on the other. This must be why whoever lived here, left in a hurry. Galbotorix and forbidden any talk of dragon riders when he became king. Whoever lived here would be killed just for having the statue. She lifted her hand and touched the dragon the woman was on. The paint had faded, but she could tell it had been silver. The eyes of the dragon were made of sliver crystals. Above the two fighting dragons was a hemisphere, with some kind of crest on it. Outlining the crest were gems of every color, probably representing the colors of dragons. Haley put her hand on the crest. To her great surprise, the hemisphere gave way easily to her touch.

As soon as she pulled her hand away, the wall behind the statue shifted to reveal a door. Haley opened the door. The sight before her was amazing. The roof above her was glass. A mural of dragons and elves was carved into it. The sun shone through, causing the colors of the glass to reflect on the floor. At the far end of the room was a stand. Something silver and shiny rested upon it. Slowly making her way through the magical room, Haley walked to the object. As soon as she saw what was there, many emotions filled her. Shock, relief, happiness, fear, panic, wonder, curiosity and amazement. Sitting in front of her was a silver dragon egg. Galbotorix had missed one. She knew he had salvaged three, and two had now hatched. She did not know who the red dragon rider was, but the blue one was Eragon. Her village was protected from the king, so people spoke freely of such things. Eragon was a hero. Everyone spoke his name with so much hope. Hope that he would free the country from oppression. And now she had found another egg. Haley snatched up the egg, and put it in her bag.

When Haley got back to the fork she took the right corridor, and soon was out of the long passageway. When she got up she pulled out the map. According to it she was about five miles from nearest town. There was no name for this town; it was just marked with a little dot. She had a little money, so decided to head there and get food, shelter and directions.

Haley arrived in the small village just before sundown. There were many people in the streets, and the town looked like it had been through allot. People eyed her as they passed her in the streets. She headed for what looked like an inn. When she stepped through the door, a blast of warmth hit her. She looked around. On the far left there were tables where a few men sat and enjoyed a drink. There was a woman standing in the corner, her face was hidden by the shadows. As she stood watching the people around her, the door opened and two armed men came in and sat down. The woman in the corner left as soon as she saw them, and the men sitting at the table watched them carefully. Right as the men sat down, and chubby short man wearing an apron walking in the doors to the kitchen. He had a cheery face, with some wrinkles on it. You could tell just by looking at him that he was the innkeeper. He turned and looked at Haley. "I'll be with you in a moment, I have to see to these gentlemen first." He spoke the last part with venom in his voice. Clearly whoever the two men were, they were not well liked here. The innkeeper walked over, whispered a few things to the men, motioned over a waitress, and then came back over. "Right now, what can I do for you?" he asked happily.

"I need a room to stay in tonight, and a hot meal. Also, do you have a map?" The innkeeper nodded and smiled.

"I'll get a room for you upstairs, and if you sit down at one of those tables, I'll have a waiter come get your food," He paused for a moment, "I don't know what I can do about your map though. Not many people travel in this town, and those who do are people you don't want to be around," He looked over at the two men, "I'll do what I can though. Where are you from?" Haley looked up from her pack, alarmed. She could not tell anyone where she was from. It was the only town still safe from the King.

"Um, It is just a little town, it doesn't have a name." It wasn't completely a lie. "It is near where Carvahall used to be." The man stiffened.

"Best not be saying that again. Some folks would hurt you for that." again, he nodded toward the men.

"Who are they?" Haley asked quietly.

"King's men. Guarding the town. For our own good they say. The steal, hurt, kill. They are killing this town." He looked at her sadly then walked away. Haley stood there a moment, then walked to one of the tables, as far away from the men as possible. Soon after she sat, a man brought a tray of hot food to her. She ate in silence, and then went to look for the innkeeper. She found him just outside the kitchen. He was talking to a waitress. As soon as he saw her he waved the woman away, and went to talk to her. "I'll show you to your room, this way." He said while heading towards the stairs. When they got to the top of the stairs there was a short narrow hallway, with doors lining both sides. He took her to the end of the hall, and then produced a key to open the door. "Breakfast will be served until mid day. I would lock your door if I were you. Good night." With that he gave her the key, and left.

Haley looked around. The room was plain, and cozy. There was a bed, and a candle for reading. Another little room was attached, with a wash bashing, a tub, and three buckets of hot water. She laid out her stuff, locked the door and began to wash up. She soaked in the tub for a couple minutes, and then used the last bucket of hot water to wash her self off. Soon after that, she went to sleep.

It was about midnight when Haley awoke. She sat in bed for a moment, trying to remember what she had heard. Then she heard it again. Screams. People were screaming nearby. She got up and ran to the window. People were streaming out of the inn. A red glow was coming from the door, and the smell of smoke was strong. The inn was on fire. Haley didn't know how much time she had left before the fire reached her. She quickly got changed, then threw all her stuff into her bag. She grabbed the key to her room, than ran outside. People were opening their doors on every side of her and running. She followed them down the stairs. When she got down stairs she realized that it was the dining area that was on fire. A lantern must have fallen and caught fire to the inn. People were running around her, and she looked around for the innkeeper. He was at the door, waking people out. She ran towards him. "What happened?" she yelled at him, trying to be heard over the fire.

"King's men. They came in here couple of minutes ago. They were drunk. Wanted a room, told them I was full. They started the fire then left." Haley pulled him out of the inn and into the road.

"I have to go. Wouldn't be smart for me to stick around, I'm not from here. Here is the money for my room, I didn't pay you last night." she stopped for a moment. "I'm sorry this happened to you." Haley turned to leave.

"Wait!" she turned around to face the man. "I have a map for you. Found it as I was closing up." he paused for a moment. "Where are you really from?"

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you that." Haley replied.

"Just answer me this, and I promise I won't tell anyone." he waited for her response. Haley nodded. "Are you part elf?" he whispered.

Haley waited for a moment, then said simply, "Yes." And with that she turned into the night and ran.


	3. Something In The Air

Haley stopped and looked down at the village below her. Smoke came from the huts, and villagers milled around the town square. Everything was as she left it, peaceful, and happy. Haley opened her bag and placed the map on the top of the egg. She stood and stared at it for a moment. The egg was the only thing out of place here. It was different. It was a problem. It was the thing that could throw everything in her peaceful town out of balance. She sighed and closed up her pack. In the day it had taken her to get here she had given the egg a lot of thought. It seemed clear that the egg was not going to hatch for her. She had decided to present it to the village elders. Especially the elven ones.

Deciding not to waste anymore time, Haley started to walk down to the village. The first person to spot her was a little girl named Sari. Apparently the whole town knew she was missing, because as soon as Sari spotted her she screamed "Haley's back! Haley's back!" over and over again. Anyone within hearing range turned to look at her, and several of the townspeople came over to talk to her. "Where have you been?" "What happened?" Haley was plagued by questions asking these things. She explained that she would tell everyone the full story later, right now she needed to get to her father's house. Everyone nodded respectfully, and left. Except for one elf. His name was Colmes. He was a member of the village council, and one of the last remaining elves. He was also her mentor, and was someone she admired and respected. He walked up to her.

"Haley." He said as he approached.

"Yes, I am sorry if I worried you, I got lost, and so many things happened to me, I really just need some rest, and I promise I will tell you everything, in just a little bit, I'm sooo sorry." She rushed everything out, hoping he caught it all.

"I understand, and I trust that you have a good reason for delaying your return home for a couple of days. What I really want to talk to you about is your father." Before he could continue though, Haley interrupted.

"What about my dad? Is he ok? What happened?" Haley didn't stop to take a breathe.

"Calm down Haley, he is fine. When you didn't come back he waited for a day, then went out looking for you. You have been gone four days past when you said you would be back. He left to find you. Said he would return in five days. Thinks that would be how long it would take to track you. He should be back in two days. Until then you can stay my house."

"Oh. Thank you. I am sorry I interrupted." She looked down, ashamed of herself.

"It is alright child. I am sure you have been through quite a lot these past few days. Why don't you go get cleaned up before dinner? I'm sure Alia wouldn't mind cooking for one more tonight. You know, she is making a delicious stew tonight." He smiled then started to walk away. Haley followed close behind him.

Once Haley arrived At Colmes' house, she was suffocated by Alia. Once the kind old woman had seen her, she had immediately put down her spoon, and rushed over to hug her. "Oh, Haley, where were you? You had everyone in the village so worried about you. And you poor father is still out there looking for you. Are you all right? Are you hurt? Come, I'll make you some dinner, I'm making a wonderful stew tonight. Why don't you go upstairs and clean up a bit? There is a guest bedroom upstairs and to the left. I'll call you when dinner is ready, Ok?" she looked at Haley.

"Oh yes that sounds great. Thank you so much. I really appreciate it." She replied happily.

"Nonsense. You are family. You spend enough time here as it is. Go on now." Alia replied.

Haley walked up the stairs. It really was a beautiful house. The sun was just setting, and streaks of sunlight poured through the window. Haley turned left, and walked into the guest bedroom. There was a small bed made up in the corner, and a stand for her clothes by the door. On the opposite wall there was a small writing desk facing a window that overlooked the town. Haley set her things down. She took out her bow and arrow, and the map and set them on the bed. She also took out her spare pair of clothes. Both the clothes she was wearing and the ones in her bag needed cleaning badly. She walked out side and grabbed a bucket from behind the house. She turned to look at the house. Alia was in the kitchen, cleaning up and preparing to make dinner. Colmes was sitting at the table staring into space. He had a serious face that told her something was wrong. The thought frightened her. He was old, wise, strong. He was an elf. Whatever frightened him couldn't be good. She turned to the well.

After Haley had filled the tub with water, and the washbasin, she went to go get soap, and a towel. She stopped at her room, and picked up her other clothes. She then walked into the bath room, and began to clean her clothes. She hung both sets to dry, then began to clean herself. The water was cold. She poured a bucket over self and inhaled deeply. She marveled at the way cold water brought everything into focus. She picked up the soap, and began to scrub clean.

After Haley was clean she walked back into her room. She set the spare set of clothes on the bed, then turned to her bag. There were just a few things left in it. Bedding, cloth that was used for her food, a knife that used to be her mother's, rope, a flint, and the silver dragon egg. Right as Haley finished packing the things back into the bag, Alia called her down for dinner.

Alia lived up to her title as one of the best cooks in the village. The stew was amazing. Of course she didn't have much to compare it to, as it was just her, and her father. The cooking was shared between them, and it wasn't the best. Alia's stew had chopped beef, carrots, beets, potatoes, celery, and black beens in it. There were no leftovers, and everyone had seconds. Haley figured it must be one of the best things she had ever tasted. After everyone had eaten, they all sat around the table and talked sharing stories, and laughs. At last silence fell, and everyone looked at each other. After a few moments, Alia cleared her throat, and stood up. "I think I'll clean up the kitchen." She stood up and cleared all the dishes. Haley and Colmes sat and looked at each other. Colmes had an amused look on his face, then, suddenly stood up.

"It seems you and I have some things to talk about. Lets take a walk, shall we?" It was posed as a question, but it was clearly and order. Haley stood up, and followed him outside.

They walked for a couple of minutes before Colmes began to talk. "So, I think we should start with what happened to you in the spine. Do not leave anything out, I will know if you have. Plus, I hope you would trust me enough to tell me everything." He looked over at her, with a knowing look in his eye.

Haley paused to take a breathe. And then she began her story. She left nothing out, even though she was tempted. Colmes was right, she trusted him enough to tell him everything, and he would find out one way or another. When she came to the end of the story, a half an hour later, she looked over at him. He was looking straight ahead, his face was blank. If he was at all surprised be the appearance of another egg, he didn't show it in the least bit. They kept walking for a few minutes, then Colmes stopped. "Tell no one of this, ok? At least not yet. News of this egg cannot reach Galbotorix's ear. Do you understand?" Haley looked at him. She could understand why he would be afraid, but wasn't the protection enough? She voiced this thought.

"Sir, won't the elves' protection be enough? Don't the elders have the right to know? What if the egg would hatch for someone Aliria?" Haley looked over at her teacher.

"NO!" His voice was haggard and forceful. "No." He voice was softer this time. "I do not think we will have the protection much longer. The elves are unaware of our presence, and every year they draw back farther into the Du Welden Varden. Soon we will be at Galbotorix's mercy. He is knows we are here somewhere." Colmes' face was lined with wrinkles. Haley was suddenly struck by how old he was. She had never thought about how old he is. She knew elves lived to be much older than humans.

"Sir, what should I do with the egg? It is obviously not going to hatch for me." Colmes looked over at her.

"And how do you know that? Is there some magic number I don't know about? I was under the impression it could take anywhere between seconds and weeks. I think it depends on the dragon."

"That is true, but still, what do I do with the egg? I cannot just keep it. Please, tell me what to do. I feel so lost." Haley looked over at Colmes with a pleading look on her face.

"I cannot tell you what to do. I can advise you. But I must have time to think. There is too much to process in one night." Colmes turned around and walked back to the house. Haley watched him go, then turned and walked into town. She was halfway to the inn, when she heard someone sneaking up behind her. She turned around, right before the girl had a chance to scare her.

"Tamar! It is so great to see you!" Tamar was Haley's best friend. They did everything together. Haley had no sisters, and no mother, so Tamar was her family. She was her sister. Haley thought she was very lucky to have the friends she did. Tamar was her sister. Jaamis was her father. Alia was like a mother to her. Colmes was her mentor. She had many friends and people in her life that she would die to save.

"Haley, if you ever disappear like that again, I will come into the spine myself and drag you back. Then I will never let you leave. You will be stuck here with me for the rest of your life." Tamar looked at Haley, daring her to challenge her statement.

"I would like to see you try. I don't think you could keep me here, even if you want to." Haley and Tamar smiled at each other, then both started off in the same direction. There was no need to ask where they were going, they both knew. They had been going there since they were old enough to find the place.

It took Haley and Tamar only a few minutes to reach their destination. They were always amazed that no one else had found this place. But then again, most of the townspeople were to scared to leave the town, for fear that they would somehow be discovered by the king. They were so naïve. All they were missing was the beauty the outside world held. Haley sat down next to Tamar. For a moment she couldn't breathe. The view took her breath away every time she came here. They were sitting on the edge of a mountain, that overlooked the beginning of the Du Welden Varden. The golden sunset reflected across the tops of the trees. The sky behind the forest was pink and golden, with blue and gray on the edges. Birds flew above the trees, singing their songs. A slight breeze ruffled through the trees, giving the two girls goose bumps. High above them, the fist star appeared in the sky. Every thing was still around them, as if waiting for something to happen. The world was holding its breath in anticipation for something big to happen. Everywhere around Alagaesia there was peace. Only a few people felt a sense of foreboding. Something was stirring. Change was coming. Whether it be for good or bad.

As Haley and Tamar sat on the side of that beautiful mountain, something happened back at Colmes' house. Up in the guest bedroom, Haley's pack fell off of the stool it was on. Just as it fell, three men stopped what the were doing and raised their heads. They had all felt a sudden shift in the air. Only one of the knew what it meant though. It was something that confused him. He looked over at the smooth emerald green egg at the far end of the chamber. It looked the same. He stood up and walked over to it. This egg was still the same. And then Galbotorix felt something he had not felt for a long time. Fear.


	4. Surprises

Ok, this chapter is kinda boring, but important. please R&R, i really would love some feed back. what can i do better?

When Tamar and Haley returned to the village it was getting dark. Not wanting to go home quite yet, they both went to the inn. They ordered some desert and drinks. Haley noticed a couple minutes later that Tamar was watching her intently. "Tamar? What is wrong? You look at me as if you have never seen me before." Haley looked at Tamar.

"I am sorry." Tamar replied. "You seem different since you came back from the spine." She paused and looked down, ashamed, "I feel like even though only a few days has passed, our whole lives have both changed greatly."

Haley looked at Tamar, confused. "What do you mean, our whole lives have changed? I am still the same person. I still love you like a sister. I don't thing anything has changed. Is something the matter?" Haley looked over at Tamar. She was seriously concerned about Tamar. The last time she had talked even remotely like this, she was 13, and she had just killed one of elder Raytak's sheep. It was of course an accident, but she was still punished severely. The first person Tamar had come to was Haley. She had been so scared. Haley wondered what could have scared her brave friend this time.

Tamar stood up from the table, knocking the cups over. Haley could tell she was crying. "I'm so sorry. I'm so so sorry. I couldn't help it, it was my father. I'm so sorry." Tears ran down Tamar's cheeks freely now.

"Tamar, come on let's go somewhere else." People were starting to stare at them. Even though there were hardly any secrets in their small town, Haley didn't want Tamar to be pressured by anyone else right now.

Once outside, Tamar began to settle down a little bit. After a couple of minutes, her breathing returned too normal. Haley didn't want to pressure her into saying anything, so she just stood there, at loss. Finally, Tamar spoke. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I, something happened while you were gone." She stopped for a moment.

"Ya, I figured something did. I have never seen you bread down and cry like that. At least not for a long time."

Tamar nodded. "While you were gone, my father betrothed me to Tamwen. I don't know him at all. I don't want to marry him. What can I do though?" Tamar had started to cry again.

Haley stood there in shock. She was betrothed? This couldn't be happening. She was only 15. Tamwen wasn't necessarily a bad person, he just wasn't the best. His father's farm was on the outskirts of town, and they only came in occasionally. No one really knew either of them very well. Tamwen was in line to inherit his father's farm when he died, but who knew when that would be.

Haley wanted to comfort her friend, but just when she was about to say something, Tamar's father, Hasten walked down the street. He came up to the two girls. "Haley, it is good to see you back again! I didn't hear that you had returned. I was prepared to go into the spine and help your father and some other men find you if your father couldn't. Good to see I won't have to though. Has Tamar told you the news?" Hasten wasn't a bad man, in fact, he was a kind honest soul. It wasn't that he didn't care about Tamar's feelings, it was just that he was oblivious, and Tamar didn't have the guts to tell him the truth. She didn't have any reason to fear him, she just did. Her mother, Christina didn't help anything either. She had been born into a wealthier family, and had been forced to marry Hasten. Christina is a vain, proud woman. If she wanted something, she expected to get it, or the household would be plagued with tantrums for the next couple of days. In Christina's point of view everyone was below her, even her husband Hasten.

Haley looked over at Tamar. "Yes, I have heard. Tamar is to marry Tamwen. He is a good man." Haley didn't want to show too much support, obviously Tamar wasn't happy with the arrangement, but she didn't want to seem rude to Hasten.

"Well, I would love to stay and talk, and I am sure you two wish to catch up some more, but I am afraid I need Tamar back at home. You can talk tomorrow." Hasten turned to leave.

"We'll talk tomorrow, ok?" Haley turned and looked at Tamar. She looked so hopeless. "It will be ok. I know it." Tamar nodded and turned to follow her father.

Haley watched them leave. She was getting married! She hadn't said when though. Tamwen was a handsome young man, but he was also quiet and shy. Not outgoing at all. He didn't seem to fit Tamar. Haley didn't think they were a good match at all. Haley stood and watched the silhouetted figures disappear before returning to Colmes' house. There was a light on at the table. Haley walked inside and saw Alia sitting at the table reading. Very few women knew how to read in Aliria, and Alia was one of them. Colmes and Alia had been teaching her how for a while now, and she was getting very fast. She had also begun to learn some of the ancient language under Colmes' instruction. They were very cautious, for it was unknown whether or not Haley had magic in her.

Alia interrupted Haley's thoughts. "Haley, your back! Hope you had a good time. Colmes already turned in for the night."

Haley looked up at her. "I think I'll turn in too. Today was a big day."

"You look exhausted. See you in the morning." Alia went back to reading, and Haley climbed up the stairs.

When Haley reached the top, she paused. To the right she good hear the deep breathing of Colmes. She smiled to herself, then went into her room. Once she was inside she set the candle she had been carrying down onto a table, and looked around the room. The first thing she noticed was that her bag was no longer on the stand. She looked around, the noticed that it was on the other side of the room. She rushed over and opened the bag. Everything was still there. The egg, the map, everything. Haley couldn't imagine why her bag was over there, except that maybe she had put it over there and had forgotten. But she didn't think that was it. Puzzled, Haley stuffed the bag under the bed, and went to sleep.

A few minutes later while Haley was asleep, the bag under her bed moved again, jerking suddenly, then laying still. Again three men felt a stir in the air. Only this time Oromis felt it too. Galbotorix was awake in his throne examining the green egg when he felt it again. He was sure of it now, there was another egg out there. Oromis thought that it was the Galbotorix's egg that has hatching, and was filled with dread. Eragon having felt this before when Murtagh's egg hatched, was thoroughly confused. Murtagh thought it was the chill of the night. But no matter what these men's reactions were, none of them could compare with Haley's when she woke up in the middle of the night, wondering what all the shaking was.


	5. Revelations

This chapter and the last one all happen in a day.

Haley woke up suddenly. She didn't know what had bothered her. Laying in the dark, she thought about what she had heard. She had heard something cracking. Figuring it was probably the house creaking, she rolled over to go back to sleep. Just as she was about to drift off again, she felt a jolt under her, then heard the cracking again. Frightened, she got out of bed and looked under it. Her bag was the only thing under it. She squinted and tried to make out any other shapes in the dark room. She couldn't see anything. She sat down on the bed. Another jolt caused the frame of the bed to jiggle. Haley jumped up, and let out a little scream. There was defiantly something under her bed. She fumbled around to the other side of the room, and lit a candle. Cautiously, she edged forward to her bed and peered under it. Another jolt came, and this time she could see that it was her bag moving.

…………………………………………………………..

Meanwhile, in Uru'bean Galbotorix was furious. He was in a chamber with three men. Murtagh, and the two Ra'zac kneeled before him. Galbotorix addresses them. "Murtagh. Your incompetence angers me. You let that boy beat you! You will swear extra oaths to me! Do not let him get away again! Do you understand?!" Galbotorix shouted away his fury for a couple more minutes, before dismissing the enslaved rider. He then turned to the Ra'zac. When his gaze shifted to them, they flinched back. _Good, Galbotorix thought. They are afraid of me. _"Somewhere near where the spine and Du WeldenVarden meet there will be a town. It is called Aliria. For years it has been shielded from me by the unknowing elves. No more is it so. While you are there destroying it, there will be someone I want you to get for me. A dragon egg is hatching as we speak to one of them. If you can't bring them to me alive, then kill them. Do you understand?" Galbotorix watched them both nod and swear to do as he ordered.

Once he was alone he thought about the situation. Another dragon egg had survived. He had no idea how it had happened, but it had. Whoever had hatched this egg had to be found. He could not risk another having another dragon on the opposing side. Even though he had power the elves did not, another dragon would change things. He hoped desperately that it was a human. They are so much easier to manipulate. Galbotorix continued thinking, and found it easier to ignore the shudders in the air, caused by the hatching egg.

Eragon however found the shuddering harder to ignore. He was in Surda, resting from the battle at the plains. Eventually his curiosity overcame him. He stood up and went into the hall. Already knowing the path by heart, Eragon walked to Arya's room. He stood at the door for a moment, before knocking. "Come in." Eragon entered the room and looked at Arya. She was wearing a long deep blue dress with silver embroidery on it. Her hair was up in a tight bun. She was sitting at a writing desk. She stood up when he entered the room. "Eragon. How may I help you?" she looked at him patiently, while he thought of how to explain the feelings he was experiencing. Once he was done explaining she looked at him for a moment, then turned away.

"Eragon, are you sure that that is exactly what you are feeling? No mistake at all?" her voice was thick with emotion. It scared Eragon a little bit to hear this.

"Yes, positive, it has been going on for hours now, but getting worse. What does it mean?" He walked over to her and she turned to face him.

Arya took a deep breath to steady herself. "I means, that, if I'm not mistaking, Galbotorix has gotten the last egg to hatch." She looked him in the eye.

Eragon was speechless. "I, I, um, think I should go tell Saphira. I, I'll see you later, ok?" he was sputtering so badly from the shock of this news, that he didn't know if she even understood what he had said.

"Yes. You should." She paused for a second. "And Eragon?" He turned to look at her. "Don't tell anyone. At least for now. There is nothing we can do for the moment, and the Varden do not need more reason to despair." Eragon nodded, then turned to leave.

Once outside Arya's room, Eragon contacted Saphira and told her of everything that had happened. _Eragon, I know this is big news, but can we please talk when I get back. I am tired, and still have far to fly._ _**Ok, Saphira, we will talk when you get back. Be careful and hurry!**_

Eragon had by now reached the gate leading out of the palace. He stopped and looked at the hills on the horizon. He was so wrapped u pin his own thoughts, he didn't notice Roran coming up behind him.

……………………………………………………………….

Haley stared at the creature before her. She couldn't believe what she was seeing, but it was true. The dragon egg had hatched for her. It was amazing. It was completely silver. It had deep crystal colored eyes, and flimsy wings protruded out of its back. All Haley could think of, was how it was so cute. She had no idea what to call it, or what gender it was. She had no idea how she was going to hide it, or take care of it, how she was going to find the elves or anything. She just knew that it was cute, and already, she loved it. She stretched her left hand out to pet it, but felt a searing pain shoot through her hand and into her arm. She fought the urge to cry out in pain. Then, as suddenly as it started, the pain was gone. She looked at her hand. Instead of blistering burns, there was a shiny silver patch. It was at the top of her hand, close to the middle fingers of her hand. Haley walked across the room to the basin of cold water there, and stuck her hand in it. The dragon dipped its head and watched curiously.

All over Alagaesia 4 men looked up from what they were doing. By this time all of them knew what the strange feelings meant. All of their palms tingled, as a new rider entered the world. At that moment they all knew certain things about the rider. Galbotorix knew that it was a 15-year-old girl in Aliria that had found the egg. Murtagh knew that it was a girl dragon. Another chance to restart the race of dragons. Eragon knew that the egg was silver, which puzzled him. Wasn't the last egg supposed to be green? Could Galbotorix have two? That thought frightened him. Not knowing what else to do, he went back to sleep.

Ok, so in the next chapter I am going to skip a couple months where the silver dragon is growing. The ra'zac aren't going to be able to get there because the elves still hide the town a little. Any name ideas for the dragon? I am really bad at those kind of things. Please review, I really want some feed back!


	6. Attack

Ok, this chapter is a little long, and i didn't have time to prrof read it. i was too excited to post it, sorry. It is a little sad at the end, don't be afraid to cry. haha just kdding not that sad. please review. thank you everyone who suggested names. i haven't decided yet, so if you have any name ideas for the dragon please tell me. i decided not to skip a couple months in this chapter, but will in coming chapters when the dragon is growing and nothing else is going on. enjoy!

Haley stared down at the young dragon. It had only been a few days since it had hatched, and she already loved it beyond comparison. She had immediately told Colmes what had happened. They had both talked for quite some time about what to do with it. Unable to decide on anything, they decided to wait until it was older. Haley was thinking about possible names. She couldn't think of any. Besides, she didn't know if it was a girl or a boy. All she knew was she loved it.

Since the night Tamar had told her about her betrothal they hadn't seen each other. Haley couldn't decide if this was a good or a bad thing. She didn't know whether or not to tell Tamar about the dragon. Haley was so immersed in her thoughts, she didn't notice that it was time for dinner. Alia called Haley down. That night they had a light vegetable soup, and some steak from a cow that had died the week before. After eating and talking with Alia and Colmes, Haley decided to go find Tamar. On her way out Colmes stopped to talk to her.

"I know you are going to tell Tamar about your dragon. Please be careful, you never know who is listening." Haley nodded and walked away. "And Haley, don't forget, your father should be home tomorrow!" Colmes yelled after her.

"I won't, thank you!" Haley shouted at Colmes as she left his house. It didn't take Haley long to Find Tamar. She was sitting outside her house, staring off at nothing. She looked up at Haley when she came.

"Hey." Tamar said.

"Hey." Neither spoke for a moment. "Hey Tamar, lets go to the spot, we both have a lot to talk about." Tamar nodded and followed her.

They arrived at the mountain just before it got dark. They both had lanterns and weren't worried about getting home in the dark. They sat down and watched the last rays of the sun fall behind the horizon. "Haley, I'm not going to marry him. I can't." Haley waited for a moment then replied.

"I don't really get why not. He is not a bad person. He is handsome, polite, kind."

"I do not love him. He is perfect, has no opinion and is boring."

Suddenly a thought came to Haley. "Tamar, do you love someone else?" Haley couldn't believe that this is what happened, but she had to ask anyway.

Tamar waited a moment, then slowly nodded her head. Haley stared at her in shock. They were best friends. And she had never told her. Haley had always told her everything, and she thought Tamar had done the same! But no, now she loves someone? Haley thought about it for a moment, and eventually calmed down. It didn't matter that she hadn't told her. She knew now. That was all that mattered. She couldn't change the past.

"Who. Who is it?"

"Garret." Garret was a farmer that lived on the west side of town. His parents were wealthy, and he had enough money to start a farm of his own, and support a family. He was also a troublemaker, very opinionated and very spunky. He had muscular arms, and was tall and lanky. He had scruffy black hair and brown eyes. Now that Haley thought about it, they were a perfect match. She wondered that she had never thought of it before.

"Can you refuse to marry him?" Haley asked.

"No. I don't think so. My parents would be so angry." Tamar replied. "Don't worry about me. I will think of something." She stopped for a moment. "What did you want to talk about?"

Haley looked at her friend. "Ok, what I am going to tell you is a secret. You can't tell anyone ok?" Tamar nodded. "I found something in the spine. It, it was a silver dragon egg. It hatched for me."

"WHAT?! What do you mean you found a dragon egg! They are all hatched or with Galbotorix! Is this some kind of joke? It is not funny!" Tamar was panting by the time she was done yelling at Haley.

"Tamar, I swear, I am telling you the truth! Why would I lie about something this important? Please, if you don't believe me, I will show you."

"You'll show me? Are you serious?" Tamar stopped. "Fine then. Show me." She got up. Haley followed after, and soon the two girls were at Colmes' home. Tamar and Haley walked into the house. Colmes was sitting at the table and watched them come in. He didn't say anything, but Haley could tell he didn't like that she was showing Tamar the baby dragon. They walked by him without saying a word. Haley opened the door to her temporary room. They both walked in and set the candles down on the table. Haley walked around to the other side of the bed and picked up the infant dragon. Tamar gasped in fright.

"O, Oh my God! You were serious! What is it called? Is it a girl or a boy? What are you going to do now?"

Haley waited until she was done asking questions, then answered, "I don't know."

"You don't know? That is it? You don't know. You have got to be kidding me. You don't know." Haley nodded. "I can't even think about this right now." She looked at Haley apologetically. "I am sorry I doubted you. Can we please talk about this later? I am really tired. And I still have to walk home to the farm."

"What if you stayed here? I am sure it would be alright Colmes and Alia, and your parents won't miss you for one night."

Tamar considered for a second, then said, "Ok, but only if it is alright with Master Colmes." She smiled.

Haley walked down stairs and talked about it with Colmes and Alia. They both agreed. Alia got out the extra bed sheets and a spare pad. Haley took them upstairs with her. By then Tamar was gently petting the dragon's head. Haley was glad to see her two best friends getting along so well. Tamar took the bedding from her and began to set up her bed. The two girls talked far into the night, then went to sleep.

………………………………………………………………..

Less than a mile away form the sleeping village of Aliria, a man sat tied to a tree. He had been captured the day before on his way back from the spine. He had been looking for his missing daughter when he had stumbled into this camp. Only a few yards away, in a tent, his captures rested. He could not tell if they slept or not, for they were not human. He had heard tales of beings such as these, but had thought they were just stories. Now that he saw one he wished they were stories. If he was correct they were the Ra'zac.

The man, Jaamis, tried to wriggle out of his bonds once again. A man across from him saw him moving and stood up. He went and talked with a man from the fire, took a pan from him, then walked over to Jaamis. He sneered at him, then lifted the pan above his head, and whispered, "nighty night," before slamming the pan onto his head, knocking him out.

Shortly after Jaamis fell unconscious the Ra'zac came out of the tent and ordered everyone to pack up camp and get ready to attack. In ten minutes they were ready to go. They gathered up Jaamis before setting out.

………………………………………………………………

Haley sat up. She had heard something. She heard Tamar sit up beside her. The dragon at her feet shifted slightly, then woke. She could hear rustling beneath her. Alia and Colmes were running around the house. Haley could hear people screaming outside. She rushed to the window. Houses were burning and people were screaming in the streets as they ran for their lives. Tamar screamed behind her as she saw the sight below them. In the town square below her there were two cloaked things. She did now know what they were, but they were not human. They held a man in between them. She screamed when she saw who it was. It was her father. She could not tell if he was dead or alive. She gathered her few possessions and put them in her bag. She then picked up the tiny dragon and put it in too. She could not let it be seen.

Tamar was already down stairs when she got there. "Colmes! Colmes! Where are you?!" Colmes grabbed her arm from behind her and motioned for her to be quiet. He took her into his study. He didn't stop to grab anything, he just went to the far wall two words she didn't know in the ancient language. The wall opened and three things. All she could see was a small package, an old book, and a sword in its sheath. Before she had a chance to see it properly though, he took it and stuffed it into her arms. "Vreal gave these to me before he died. They must pass onto another rider." Colmes stopped to look at her for a moment. "Haley, listen to me. You are part of this country's only hope. You must find the elves. Find the blue rider. Save us from this devastation. Go now, I will try to hold them off of your path."

"No! Colmes! You and Alia must come with me! We have to get Tamar and my father! Please help me get them! I can't leave you!" she wailed hopelessly at Colmes. There was pounding at the door. Someone was trying to break in.

"Where is Tamar? Please Colmes! Please!"

"No, child no. You must go. I cannot go with you. I am to old. Alia and I will give you a chance, but you must leave now."

"But my father! Tamar!"

"They are most likely already dead. I am sorry. I am so sorry. Goodbye Haley. It was one of the greatest joys in my life knowing you."

"No, no, no, no, no. I can't, I can't leave you. Please. No." Haley sobbed.

Colmes opened the back door, and shoved Haley out. "GO!" he roared at her. Haley stumbled, then started to run. Colmes watched her go with tears in his eyes. "Good bye." He whispered softly. Right then the front door broke open and Alia began to scream.

Hope you enjoyed it! it took me all day.


	7. Celestia

Here it is. There are some parts where she is in the village and there are a bunch of dead people. Sorry if that bothers you. Thank you everyone for the names. Especially Hermione know it all for the name Aiedail and Dragon of Twilight for Celestia. Hope you enjoy. Please review!

Dew had collected on the leaves overnight, causing the ground and everything around to sparkle in the sunlight. Above the tree line the sun rose high in the sky. Far in the distance, storm clouds sat and waited for the wind to take them other places. Pink and gold hues streaked the clouds. A slight breeze whistled through the mighty trees. Birds flew in the sky, singing their morning songs. Chipmunks ran through the mountains, searching for food. Animals woke from the night. A bird landed on a branch, causing the collected water to fall off and hit the girl that was sleeping beneath it, which woke her up.

When Haley felt the water touch her face she bolted up. The little dragon stirred in her lap, then went back to sleep. Haley looked around her. She was at the spot she and Tamar had used to come to. She got up, and then started to cry, as last night's events came rushing back to her. Flashes of fire, strange creatures, her friends' faces. Tears ran down her face as she looked in her bag. She had no bedding, no food no water. All she had was her bow and arrow and the things Colmes had given her.

She picked up her bag and grabbed the objects. The first one she grabbed was an old leather bound book. It had silver lining on the edges and no title. The book was split into two sections. On was a history of Alagaesia. It had a history of the elves, the dragons, the humans, and the dwarves. It also had a small bit on urgals, whatever those were. At the end of the history part it had about 70 pages written in the ancient language. She could not read it. In the back half there was a dictionary of sorts. It had around 500 pages of words and phrases in the ancient language, and the translations for them. Haley looked through the book for a minute, then set it down and moved onto the next thing. The small package. Haley picked it up and untied the string. Inside of it there was a long necklace. It had a gold string, and a clear diamond rested on the end of it. When she picked it up it immediately started to change color. It went through every color Haley could imagine before settling on silver. She put it on and immediately felt safe. Haley looked down at the necklace before turning to the last object. The sword. First Haley looked at the sheath. It was dark brown with another stone identical to the one on the necklace. Again, as with on the necklace, the stone began to but instead of just changing color, it also changed shape. The stone morphed into the shape of a star. Little slits of stone protruded out of it, giving the illusion that it was shining like a star. In silver underneath the star the word Aiedail immerged. Haley though back to her lessons with Colmes and remembered that aiedail meant morning star. Haley took a deep breath and unsheathed the sword. The first thing she had noticed was how light it was. She had held many swords in her training before this, and this one was so much lighter. The hilt was gold, with silver woven into it. The sword itself was a metallic white. As she looked at it word Aiedail again appeared, only this time it etched itself on the sword close to the hilt. At the bottom of the hilt itself there were many tiny jewels laid into it. They were all smaller than a tiny drop of water. She could only barely pick one out form another. They were all different colors, and no color was alike. She guessed that the represented the many different colors of the dragons. The sword was magnificent. She hooked the sheath to her belt, sheathed the sword, put the book in her bag and grabbed her bow and arrows. She sent the thought and image of staying here to the dragon then hid her bag. She looked around. Everything was secure for the moment. She rummaged around in a pouch on her belt and found a hair tie. She pulled her chocolate colored hair back into a bun, then set out to the village.

Haley looked down at the devastated village. In the middle of the town square there were bodies piled up. As far as Haley could see, she was the only one that had survived that night. She started to go down, but cautiously. She didn't believe for a moment that the attackers were all gone. That would be considered stupidity. Once she reached the village she immediately went to Colmes's house. The front door was gone. Everything had been set to fire. She saw the remains of Colmes, right where she had left him. She shouldn't have left him! Around his body there were about ten urgals. That is what she assumed they were. By the door Alia's body was slumped by the wall, with a dead urgal across form her. Haley walked into the study. The case the sword and other things had been in was closed. She looked around for a way to open it, and finding no other ways, spoke the ancient word for open. The case opened to reveal the empty stands for the objects Colmes had given her. But next to it there was something else. A small little book. She picked it up and put in her bag.

After that Haley went back outside. She decided to face her worst fear, and go into the square where she had last seen her father. It was not hard to see. A pole had been driven into the ground, and her father's arms were tied for the top of it. he was dead. By the looks of it, stabbed through the chest. Haley could not keep from crying any longer. Everyone was dead. What was she supposed to do now? She didn't know how long she had been standing there crying, when she heard something shifting behind her. She turned around quickly. The noise had come from behind a house. She unsheathed the sword, and slowly began to walk around the house. She was about to turn the corner when whoever had made the noise jumped out form behind it. Haley was about to attack when she saw who it was. The other person stopped at the same time, and they both stared at each other, before dropping their weapons and hugging each other. It was Tamar. She was alive.

"Tamar! How did you survive? I can't believe it!" Haley exclaimed in joy.

"I went into the basement of my house. They didn't think to look there. My family was gone when I got there, so I hid. How did you get out?" Tamar asked back.

"Colmes kept them away from me while I ran. I went to the mountain side." She answered. They both talked for a little while more, then went to Haley's house. There was nothing left. They looked around to see if anything had survived. Nothing had.

After looking through the houses for anything of use, they decided to bury Colmes, Alia, Garret, Jaamis and Tamar's mother, father and baby sister. Neither of them could dig a grave though, so they decided to burn them. They burned all of the dead villagers. They both said their good byes to the old village, and wept freely as they watched their loved ones and homes disappear forever.

Haley took Tamar to the place where her dragon was hiding. Haley told Tamar of everything that had happened, and showed her the things Colmes had given her. She didn't show her the tiny little book though.

That night Haley went out hunting, and caught enough food for all three of them. Tamar gathered the dew overnight so they would have water to drink. The two girls decided to live and hide in the spine for the time being.

………………………………………………………………

Three months later…

Haley looked up from the huge book. She thought she had heard someone call her name. But Tamar wasn't back yet. There was no one there. She looked down again, then heard her name again. _Haley._ She looked up. Still no one there. She stood up and knocked an arrow. _Haley. _"Who, who is there!" she yelled into the forest. _Haley, it is me. _"And who are you!" she yelled again. _Your dragon. _"What?!" she looked at the dragon. It nodded. Haley almost passed out form shock. She reached out mentally.

_**You, you can speak?**__ Yes. __**What is your name?**__ I don't know. I don't have one. Will you name me? __**Um, well, let me think. I am not really good at these sorts of things.**__**Are you a girl or a boy? **__A girl. __**Ok. How about Isidar? It means star in dwarfish. **__No. __**Mithrim?**__ No. __**Tamar? **_She had thought about naming the dragon after her friend many times. _No. _Haley went through many names, and none of them were satisfactory for the dragon. Haley thought very hard. And then it came to her. The person she missed the most. The person she loved so much. The one that was so inspirational. Her mother. _**Celestia.**__ Celestia? I love it. I am Celestia. Who was she? __**She was my mother. I loved her very much. Just like I love you very much. **_


	8. Mystery Package

Ok, this chapter is a little boring, sorry. Thank you everyone for the reviews! Please keep reviewing. To answer the question that keeps coming up, yes Haley and Eragon are going to meet, and soon. It wouldn't be a very good story if they didn't.

Haley, Tamar and Celestia looked at the town beneath them. They did not know what the town was called, just that it was the first one they had seen since coming out of the spine. They already had a plan. Tamar would stay behind with Celestia, and Haley would go in and by supplies. They had little money, so they would not be able to get much. Haley said good bye, then went into the town. _Good luck. Be careful, remember, no matter what I promised, if you are in danger I will have no problem flying in and ripping whoever dares harm you apart with my claws. __**I know. But I do not think that will happen. **__Humph! _Haley smiled and continued walking down the hill.

Once she was in the town Haley felt very vulnerable. She was a young girl traveling alone in a strange place. She quickened her pace and went into the closest shop. Once she was inside her eyes had to adjust to the dim light. There was a young girl, around her age sitting behind the counter. In the corner of the shop an older man was speaking in hushed tones with another man. Haley walked up to the girl. The woman didn't seem to notice her there, so she spoke up. "Hello?" The girl jumped up and dropped something. Her eyes shot up. Haley realized she had dropped a book. "Oh, I am sorry if I caused you to lose your spot."

The girl stopped her from continuing. "No, no, I am sorry." She stopped for a moment. "Please don't tell anyone you saw me reading. Please?"

Haley was puzzled. "I won't say anything, but why do you ask?"

"You are not from around here are you? It is not allowed for me to read. I am the daughter of a shop owner. I do not need to read, and therefore, can't." she answered.

"Oh. I am sorry. I did not know." Haley bowed her head.

"It is fine. Can I help you with something?" The girl inquired.

"Yes. I need a week's rations for two, water, bedding, and another pack." The girl nodded. "Oh, and a pair of gloves if you have any." She tried not to act like this was a big deal, but she desperately wanted some. She didn't want anyone to see the mark on her left palm. The girl nodded.

"How far are you traveling?"

"I don't know. Far." Haley replied.

"We have horses if you need some." The girl offered.

"I don't think I have enough money for two horses." Haley said.

"Ok, I will go gather your things then." The young girl went into the back of the shop. A couple minutes later she reemerged with the items all packed tightly in one bag. She then put the remaining things in Haley's bag. Haley paid her, then left the shop.

It was almost dark when Haley returned to Tamar and Celestia. They didn't eat any of the new food, they were saving it for later. Haley took out the berries and dried meat they had from the day earlier. Celestia went out to hunt. Haley looked through the bags and unpacked the gloves. They were just an old pair of gloves, but Haley liked them. They would do the job perfectly. She was about to close the bag when something caught her eye. A small little package with a note tied onto it. It didn't look like anything she had bought, so she picked it up. She read the note first. It was in a beautiful flowing hand. It said this,

Dear Rider- 

_Yes, I know who you are. I saw the shiny spot on your hand after you told me you wanted the gloves. I have something for you. My father found it many years ago. It belonged to a rider. My father will not be pleased to know that it is gone, but he has no use for it besides the pleasures of money. Please use it well. I hope one day we will be free from oppression here in Algasaesia. Hopefully one day I will be able to read without secrecy, and women will be equals to men. I give this to you in the hopes that you will use it to help us. _

_-Rayla_

Haley read the letter over a couple times, before opening the package. Inside of it there was a sheathed knife. The sheath had nothing special on it, but when Haley unsheathed the knife she was shocked. The Hilt was wood, but it was red. There was a ruby encrusted in the blade of the knife, and the blade itself was a tint of red. It was amazing. Haley could not believe this girl had given her this. Haley slipped back into the sheath, then tied it onto her belt. She took a moment to wonder at the way her life had changed. Three months ago she had been a simple girl living in Aliria. Now there was no such thing as Aliria, she had a dragon, a sword, a knife, and ancient book and a pendant of some kind. She was amazed by what she was.

Haley went to sleep thinking about all the changes in her life. Celestia wasn't back from hunting yet, but she would be back with in the hour. Tamar was already asleep when Haley drifted off. She hadn't meant to, she was planning on staying awake until Celestia returned, but she didn't. In the forest just a little ways away two creatures prowled through the undergrowth, stalking their prey.

Ok, I know this chapter was kind of boring, but it is important. They are about to meet Eragon. Soon. The creatures I talked about didn't have anything to do with him though.


	9. The Rescue

Ok, last chapter was a little boring yes, but it needed to be said. I think you will all like this chapter. Please review!

The Ra'zac both started to circle the little camp. There were two girls sleeping inside the ring of firelight. At a signal from one of them, they both went into the camp. The girl that was closest to them was blonde, and was about medium height. One of them hit her over the head, causing her to scream, before falling unconscious. The second girl awoke when her friend screamed. She had long brown hair, was considerably taller than the other one, and had a silver glint in her eyes. As they circled around her she brought out a red knife. Even she knew that this was a feeble attempt to save herself. Haley stabbed the one closest to her in the arm. It didn't even hurt the creature. The other one swooped behind her and grabbed her arms. The one she had just stabbed pressed something to her mouth. It had a vile smell, and Haley tried not to breathe it in, but couldn't help it. The Ra'zac doused the fire, and tied the two girls up to a neighboring tree.

…………………………………………………………………

Eragon looked at his cousin. Roran was gathering supplies for their upcoming trip. They were finally going to find Katrina. Eragon had promised to do this months ago, and felt bad that he hadn't, but many things had come up. Now they were getting ready to depart. Because they had Arya with them they were required to take horses until they reached Du Weldenvarden, they would then leave the horses there and go by dragon from there.

Roran walked up to Eragon. "All the preparations are ready. We are just waiting for Arya." Right as Roran spoke, Arya came up to them.

"Are we all ready?" Eragon asked. Both Roran and Arya nodded. Nasuada then walked up to them. She handed a scroll to Arya and asked her to give it to the queen when she got there. She then turned to Eragon.

"Be careful Eragon. Return quickly, we need you here, and you must resume your training with the elves." Eragon bowed his head then turned around and jumped onto his horse. Arya and Roran followed him. They started off towards the elves, and Saphira took to the skies ahead of them.

…………………………………………………………………

Celestia was flying as fast as she could. She had heard Haley's cry over their mental link. She was just about there when she heard Haley speak again. _**Don't come, hide. Please. **_Celestia thought about it for a moment, then decided to wait. It was unlikely that she could do anything to help right now, especially with Haley unconscious. Celestia swooped down into a clearing and landed.

……………………………………………………………………

Eragon, Roran and Arya had been traveling for two days. They had decided to stop in a clearing for lunch, before cutting over to the Du Weldenvarden. They were unpacking their lunch. Eragon picked up a packet of meat and handed it to Roran, before unpacking some fruit, and bread for Arya and himself. He was just finishing his bread when Saphira interrupted his conversation. _Eragon! I was hunting in a clearing, and I saw signs of a dragon. There has been one here recently! _Eragon's head shot up. _**What! How far from here!**__ Half a mile. Maybe. _Eragon stood up. "Saphira says there has been a dragon here recently. Half a mile away. I think we should leave now." Arya immediately stood up and began to pack. Roran got up a second later. Five minutes later they were on their horses ready to go. _**Saphira! Fly above us. **__Eragon, I found something else. A little ways away from you there is a camp. I think it is the ra'zac. They have two girls in there. __**How far from here? **__I will show you. _Eragon told Arya and Roran what Saphira had learned. "I think we should go after them." Eragon said.

"I agree." Roran added.

Arya waited a moment before speaking. "We will go after them."

………………………………………………………………………

Haley was slowly regaining consciousness. She could hear inaudible hissing noises. As she gained her bearings more, she remembered what had happened. She tried to turn and see her friend. Tamar was still unconscious. Haley looked at the sun trying to determine how long she had been out. It was dark. Haley didn't know if that meant it was still the same night, or that a day or more had passed. Haley guessed that it had been a day. She struggled against her bonds. They were tight, and she couldn't do much without drawing attention to herself. Haley struggled for hours without any success. She reached out to contact Celestia. She could barely feel her, but she was there. Haley slumped a bit. Her arms hurt from the pressure of being tied behind her back. Her knees hurt from being sat on to long. She still felt sick from the drug the ra'zac had used on her. Haley didn't think she had any chance of getting out of this situation. She felt so stupid. She had fallen asleep, sent Celestia away with her sword and bow and arrow. How stupid do you get? A tear rolled down her face.

The taller ra'zac lifted his head up at looked at her. She stared back defiantly. They both stood up and came over to her. The smaller one touched her face where the tear had been and hissed something at her. She suddenly felt so sick and cold. She wondered if that was what death felt like. Haley thought she was about to pass out when the ra'zac finally lifted its hand away. "_What is a little girl like you doing out here all alone with only her, as company."_ It hissed at her. "_Maybe he should take you to the king, yes?"_ Haley turned away from the thing. It had horrible breath.

Just then the ra'zac both looked up. Something was coming into the clearing. Two men and a woman came crashing in. The ra'zac were clearly beaten from the moment they started fighting, mainly because they were caught unaware. Haley thought it would be a much harder fight for her would be rescuers if they weren't.

The ra'zac were about to flee, and Haley was about to lose consciousness when one of them turned around and held something up. Haley could just barely see that it was the knife that Rayla had given her. The dagger was covered in a shiny green tinted material. _Funny, _Haley thought_ I am about to killed with my own weapon. _The dagger sailed through the air with precise precision. All Haley could do was try to maneuver so the blade would do as little harm as possible. The knife was aimed right at her chest, so Haley rose as high onto her knees as possible. The knife plunged itself into her, right below her chest. Haley gasped. The ra'zac were gone already. Haley saw three hazy figures running towards her. She also heard Celestia scream in pain and rage. She heard a crash ringing through her ears a split second later as Celestia crashed to the ground. Then she passed out.

What did everyone think? Please please please review!


	10. The Crossing of Paths

Eragon ran over to the unconscious girls. He immediately went to the one that had been hit with the knife. He severed the bonds that tied her hands with magic. He grabbed her before she had a chance to fall, and turned her over onto her back. Roran was untying the other girl. He laid her down, checked her pulse, then came over to Eragon. "The other girl is already dead." He said grimly. The girl in Eragon's arms was going in and out of consciousness. She groaned when she heard what Roran had said, and whispered faintly, no, then went limp again. Arya was beside Eragon by then.

"What should we do?" Eragon asked, preparing to heal her with magic, even though he was tired from the battle he had just fought, and would likely not survive doing so because of her complex injuries. "Should we heal her? She doesn't have much time."

"No." Arya replied. "That knife had something on it, and I know that whatever it was, in this state even with our combined power we could not heal her. Take the knife out, bandage it, heal what other injuries we can." Eragon nodded and set to work. Arya kept the girl still and unconscious while Eragon worked, so she wouldn't suddenly come to again, and kill herself by moving. Eragon drew additional strength from Saphira. Even with her help, he felt faint by the time he was done. Saphira landed beside them, and listened to the others discuss what to do.

"If she is to live we must return to the elves. My kin can heal her, but she may not survive if we wait any longer. Her chances grow slimmer by the minute." Arya stated.

Eragon nodded sadly then said to Roran, "Cousin, I know I promised to save Katrina from the ra'zac. I fully intend to fulfill this promise. But first, as a rider, I must tend to the girl. As a rider my help may be needed. And I am curious to know what the ra'zac wanted with this girl. It is wrong for me to keep asking you to wait, but I am afraid I must do it again. Will you please wait?" Roran nodded slowly. A small tear rolled down his cheek before he replied.

"I know that you have other duties. I understand. But if she is dead, her blood is on your hands. I want you to know, I respect whatever decisions you make, because you are a rider, and because you are my family. But I love her. I need her back. And I need your help to do it." Roran looked at Eragon then walked away.

Eragon and Arya began to gently lift Haley up onto Saphira. They tied her down, then Eragon and Arya climbed on her back. They had decided that Roran would go back to the Varden and tell them what happened. They all set off in their opposite directions.

………………………………………………………………

Celestia felt Haley leaving. She could only barely raise her head, the pain form Haley's wound was so great. She sat for a couple minutes, then roused her huge body and stood up. She reached out for Haley, but found that she was unconscious. She was also getting farther away. Celestia took to flight and let out a mighty roar that shook the forest. A little ways away Eragon and Saphira both thought they had heard a dragon roar. _**Did you hear that? **_Eragon asked Saphira. _Yes, we must be cautious. _Saphira replied. Murtagh also raised his head. He had defiantly heard something. _**That means a dragon is near. Possibly Eragon and Saphira? Or is it the new rider?**__ I don't know, but we should find out. _Replied Thorn. They both took to air in the direction of Celestia and Saphira.


	11. Ellesmera

Here it is. I finally got around to updating. Sorry, school is so time consuming along with sports. College prep high schools are the worst. Forgive me if it is a little choppy and some things don't add up, I'm trying to remember all the things I said before. Enjoy.

Haley floated in and out of consciousness. She was aware that she was flying. But she did not know how. She knew it wasn't Celestia, for she wasn't able to contact her. Her whole body was on fire with pain. She was so cold. She pushed her thoughts out across the mental link in desperate hopes of contacting Celestia. She knew she was dying. Only these thoughts came to her before she passed out again.

Far away Celestia was flying as hard as she could to keep up with the older dragon. She had not seen who it was or what color, so she had no idea whether the rider was Eragon, or the red rider she had heard about that was in league with Galbatorix. She was too afraid to try and communicate with dragon, and in any case it was too far away. She was so tired already from being up all night, and her rider's injuries were slowing her down. Not to mention the barely living lump of a girl that she carried on her back. She had no idea why the people who had taken Haley had left Tamar behind, but she could only assume it was one of two reasons. One, they had no use for her, so left her to die, or two, they had assumed she was already dead. When Celestia had arrived at the little camp she had found the girl dead, just barely. Her heart wasn't beating, but she still had small signs of life in her. She didn't understand why yet, but when she had breathed on the girl and offered her farewell the girl's heart had begun beating again, so she brought her.

Eragon looked back at the sleeping girl. He was very curious to know who this young woman was. He could feel that she didn't have much longer to live, and they were still hours away from Ellesmera. They would have to fly all through the night before they got there. Eragon decided now would be as good a time as any to get some sleep and recover from the day's events. He would no doubt be needed when it was time to try and heal the girl, and he needed to be at full strength to help.

Eragon was about to doze off when Saphira interrupted his thoughts. _Eragon, are you awake?_Eragon grunted before replying, **I am now. What is it? **_Another dragon follows behind us. It is trying to keep up, but it is falling behind us. _**What do you think we should do?**_ Wake Arya, set down and leave her and the girl so we can double back and confront it. _**We can't do that. No matter who it is we will have a battle coming, and the girl doesn't have that much time. **_But we can't lead it right to the elves. _**I'll wake Arya and ask her opinion. **

Eragon reached over and was about to shake Arya to wake her when she lifted her head to look at him. "What is it Eragon?"

"There is a dragon following us. We do not know who it is, only that it is falling behind." Eragon replied.

Arya paused for a moment. "Drop me and the girl and fly back to see who it is. But do not engage." Eragon nodded his head before relaying the plan to Saphira. They soon set down in a clearing and left Arya with Haley, before flying off in the opposite direction. The moon was high and bright in the sky, and the stars twinkled beautifully as Eragon and Saphira came in behind their follower and tried to get a good look.

**Can you see anything I can't with your dragon vision? **_No, we need to get closer. I can't see anything in these trees. _**Ok, but be careful, we don't want them to know we are here. **_I know little one, I know. _

Eragon and Saphira moved closer to the dragon. Immediately Eragon knew they had nothing to fear from this dragon. First of all, it was very small, less than six months old by his judging. And it was neither red, nor black, which immediately made him feel better, if only a little. Just because it was not Murtagh or Galbatorix, does not mean it was not an enemy. This dragon was silver. The moonlight reflected so magnificently from the dragon's scales. He also noticed that the rider on top of it's back was unconscious, and barely living.

Celestia felt the dragon approach. She still did not know who it was, but there was no way she could defeat it, and her rider was not with them anymore. She decided she should just set down and find out who they are. She looked for a clearing, and luckily found one nearby. She slowly began to go into a decline. Saphira and Eragon realized what she was doing and followed her example. They both set down at the same time, and went to meet each other.

_**Who are you? **_Celestia asked. **I am Eragon, this is Saphira.** Eragon replied. _Who may we ask are you young one? _Saphira inquired. _**My name is Celestia. I have been following you since you left the camp Haley and Tamar were in. **_**Which one is which? **_**Haley is the one you took with me. She is my rider. This one is Tamar. I found her almost dead and revived her somehow. **_Eragon nodded his head. He seemed to understand how this was possible. _That is all good and well, but how do we know what side you are on? __**Eka fricai! I am a friend. **_Saphira and Eragon were both surprised at this dragon's apparent knowledge of the ancient language. _So you speak the truth. How do you know the language? __**My rider knows a great deal of it, and has transferred that language to me. **_**Come with us then, your rider Haley grows weaker by the moment, and we must get to the elves. **_**How far away? **__We are about a half an hour from the Du WeldenVarden. Then another hour from there to Ellesmera. __**Let us go quickly then! **_Both dragons took to air, and within minutes had found Haley and Arya.

………………………………………………………………

Celestia could not fly any more. She could barely keep raising her wings to stay airborne. She tried to reach out to Eragon, but found she did not have the energy to do even that. She could feel herself failing. The weight on her back, mixed with the fatigue of the night and Haley's injuries were making it impossible for her to fly anymore. She kept dipping slightly then trying to make it up by flapping her small wings as hard as she could. Eragon heard her behind him and looked back. He could tell the young dragon could not make it much farther. **Hold on Celestia. Just a bit father. A few minutes and we will be in Ellesmera. I promise you. Hold on. **Eragon transferred as much strength as he though he could spare into the silver dragon. Celestia felt a small bit of strength from the blue rider, and forced herself to keep flying. She had to. Haley needed her.

15 minutes later Celestia noticed a shift in the air, and looked down. She could see small houses in the trees. Was it possible that she had made it? She could feel that Tamar was still alive, though in a coma type sleep. She felt Saphira beginning to contact her. _Celestia? __**Yes. **__Your rider is alive but barely. I can feel she only has mere minutes left to her. She must be strong to have lived this long. We are going to begin landing. Arya has begun to mentally wake the people we need to heal her. Follow our lead, and let the elves take control. They will help you. __**Yes. **_That was all Celestia could say she was so tired.

Moments later she saw elves rushing from the houses and looking to the skies. More and more came out to look at the two dragons and their passengers. Saphira began to land, and Celestia gladly followed. They reached ground, and Celestia collapsed upon impact. She saw the elves taking Haley from the back of Saphira and caring her to a large house in the middle of the hidden city. _**No! Where are they taking her? **__Be at peace silver dragon. _A foreign mind entered her own. _I am the queen of the elves. We will do everything we can for her. For now all you can do to help is sleep. _A warm hand rested on her flank and she looked up to see a blurry figure of a woman standing before her. From what she could tell she was beautiful, but she couldn't be sure before she blacked out.

Sorry if the mental conversations are confusing, I tried to make it easier to understand. Hope you enjoyed it, tell me what you think. I'll try to update more when I can.


	12. The Story

It's a little long, but hope everyone likes it.

The elves circled about Haley's bed all night long, doing what they could to help her. The poison that was on the blade slowed their progress. Eragon, Arya, and Islanzadi stood side bye side helping the healers when they could. They were all exhausted. Three healers came to give them a break, so they moved out of the way into a different room. They were completely alone. Islanzadi sat down and motioned for the others to do the same. "Eragon, Arya, tell me about this girl you brought. Where did you find her? I saw the mark on her hand, so do not try and fool me."

Arya nodded at Eragon to begin. He took a deep breath then began to lay the details out for the queen. "We were heading to the Du Weldenvarden from Farhen Dur, when we came upon their camp. The two girls were gagged, bound, and unconscious. We waited for a few minutes before we saw their captors, the ra'zac. Haley, the tall brown haired one, was just starting to gain consciousness. The other girl Tamar was believed dead at the time. We went in, forced the ra'zac away, I don't think they knew who we were at the moment, then grabbed Haley and left. Celestia, the silver dragon followed us with Tamar, but soon began to fall behind. We met up, found out who each other were, then came straight here."

"That is just one point in this story. We need to find out more from the girl when she wakes. How she got the egg, and so on. It seems almost impossible that this situation is good." Islanzadi commented. Just then Arya got up to go check on Haley.

"Celestia spoke to me in the ancient language. She said Eka fricial. I am a friend. I think this is a good sign." Eragon stated. At that moment Arya came back into the room. "How is she?"

"There is nothing more they can do for her at the moment. But she will live. They say what she needs now is regular check up healings, and lots of rest. Islanzadi, the sun has risen, and many elves are looking for an explanation. If you feel it should be so, perhaps you should give them one."

Islanzadi nodded, then rose. "Very well then. Arya, I want you to stay here with the girl. Eragon, if you would, could you check on her dragon, then go meet with Master Oromis and inform him of the night's events?" They both nodded. "Very well. Eragon, if you are not needed anywhere else after you have done these things I think it would be good if you too stayed with Haley." With that Islanzadi left. Arya and Eragon nodded, then went their separate ways.

Eragon went to where Celestia was sleeping. When he got there he found out that she was actually awake. She turned and peered toward him when he entered the room. Eragon bowed is head in greeting. **Celestia. **_**Eragon. Where is Haley?**_** She is sleeping. The healers say she will be alright, she just needs rest. **_**Can I go see her now?**_** Of course, this way. **Eragon turned to walk out of the room, and Celestia followed. **Celestia, not all of the elves are aware of your presence here, and some might think you are in league with Galbatorix, so stay behind me and do not pay attention to them, understand?**_** I understand, just take me to Haley. **_

Once they got outside Celestia felt immediately better. Fresh air helps almost any problem, she thought. There were few elves around, but the ones that were immediately noticed Celestia. They whispered and pointed but none came near. Eragon led her into the house where Haley was. When Celestia saw her she rushed to her side as fast as she could without waking her. Haley was in a deep peaceful sleep. Her rich brown hair framed her face in a way that made her look just like a sleeping princess waiting to be saved. Celestia smiled down to her, the laid down next to her bed and rested her head next to Haley's. Eragon, seeing that they were both tended to, turned to go speak with his old teacher.

Eragon walked to the end of the city and turned to enter the large tree house that was Oromis's home. Before he knocked though, the door opened and he found himself face to face with Oromis. "I saw you coming." Said Oromis as he welcomed Eragon into his home. "Come in, I think we have a lot to talk about." Eragon followed Oromis into the house, then sat down across from him. "How are you and Saphira?" asked Oromis.

"We are both fine, but first before we discuss anything else, I need to tell you something." Eragon answered.

"There is a new dragon."

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I felt the tremors too. Do not forget that I am still a dragon rider, no matter how old and frail I may be." Oromis said with humor in his voice.

"She is here. The dragon and the rider. We found her imprisoned by the ra'zac. She was hurt, but she will be alright. They both will. The dragon is a silver female named Celestia. She is large for a female, and very strong, but will have speed and agility too. She is a prodigy of a dragon. The rider is a young girl named Haley. Dark hair, tall, about 6'2, and she looks to be at least part elf. The dragon spoke to me in the ancient language. She said eka fricial." Eragon stopped the description to let Oromis speak.

"It looks like we may have another rider on our side. This is very good news." Oromis mused. Just then Eragon felt Arya trying to communicate with him mentally. _Eragon? _**Yes? **_The girl is awake. Can you and Oromis come down? _**Yes, immediately. Should Glaedr and Saphira come too? **_Yes, I am sure Celestia and Haley would like to meet all of you. _They broke off the mental link and Eragon faced Oromis.

"She is awake. Arya asked that you and Glaedr accompany Saphira and I to meet her." Oromis nodded and walked out of the house behind Eragon. When they got to the healing house Haley was sitting up talking with Tamar. Her friend had been healed right away and had been up and walking since then. They both looked up when Celestia grunted at their arrival. Their eyes grew large as they both saw the three dragons standing next to each other, silver, blue and gold.

"You are Eragon," Haley exclaimed upon seeing him and the blue dragon, "Ok, now I am so confused. What is going on?"

Eragon smiled before replying, "You are in Ellesmera, with the elves. I am Eragon Shadeslayer. This is Saphira," he said as he pointed to the great blue dragon.

Oromis then stepped forward to introduce himself. "I am Oromis, The last rider from before Galbatorix gained control. This is Glaedr. Who may I ask are you? And while you are telling me, could you please explain your journey here?" Oromis motioned for everyone else to leave the room. Everyone but Haley, Celestia, Eragon, Saphira, Oromis and Glaedr left.

"My name is Haley. In the town I grew up in, we have no last names, though I know that some do. My father's name was Jaamis."

Oromis interrupted, "Was?"

"Yes was. He died, but I am getting to that. First it might be a good idea to tell you of the town I am from. It is called Aliria. Perhaps you know of it. It is close to where the Du Weldenvarden meets the spine, and for many years has been protected by the elves. That protection is failing now though. At one point in time it was an elven town, but now few elves remain, only three that are completely elf. Colmes, Sari, and Neele."

"Wait, Colmes? Are you sure of that name?" Oromis demanded.

"Yes. He was my mentor in small magic, fighting and knowledge. He was a great elf, and he helped many others. Did you know him?"

"Yes. He was a rider when I was young. We were friends. I thought he died in the war. I saw his dragon die. A beautiful white dragon named Adurna. It means…"

"Water." Both Eragon and Haley interjected.

"How is my old friend?" Oromis asked.

Haley bent her head for a moment, and when she raised her eyes were wet. "I am sorry. He died in an attack on our village. May I continue with my story?" Oromis nodded his head. "I was hunting in the spine when I got lost. I came across a small abandoned cabin that was literally falling apart. I went inside to see if I could find a map. I found one, but while inside the cabin began to fall onto me. There was a trap door I fell through. When I followed the passage, I came across a beautiful room, and there I found Celestia's egg. I took the egg, and a couple days later arrived back in Aliria. Colmes knew of the egg. I told him everything, and he advised me to keep quite. So I did. It hatched for me a couple nights later. But some creatures attacked our village. I think they were urgals. They killed my father as an example, and then began to kill everyone in the village. As far as I know, Tamar and I are the only ones to have escaped. Colmes handed me a few objects before pushing me out the back door. The last I saw of him alive was him fighting off five of those beasts. They all went down, then a hooded figure came, and that was all of him I saw. When I went back both he and his wife Alia were dead. Tamar, Celestia and I just wandered around from village to village after that. In one village a girl gave me a red knife that had been a rider's. it was the one used to stab me. After that the ra'zac captured us, and I woke up here."

"I have just a few questions." Oromis said. Haley nodded. "What were the objects?"

"Can you hand me my pack?" Eragon walked over to pick it up and handed it to her. Haley first pulled out the knife. She unsheathed it, then handed it to Oromis. "this is the knife the girl gave me." Oromis nodded then sheathed it and put it on the bed. Next she pulled out the necklace. "This was one of the objects from Colmes." Oromis took it and looked at it. then he set it down and looked up expectantly. She then pulled out the sword. His eyes widened as he recognized the sword. He looked at it, and didn't even bother unsheathing it before putting it down.

"Is that all?" he asked. Haley nodded. Eragon was in shock. He had no idea what the items meant, but Oromis was impressed. "This," he picked up the knife, " was probably just a family heirloom, or was picked up in the after effects of the war. The ruby will store energy, and the blade will never dull or rust. This," he picked up the book, " is a useful teaching book. It has a detailed history, and many useful phrases. This," he picked up the necklace, "will protect you from ever being scryed, or magically detected in anyway. It also offers a defense of sorts. It will alert you if someone is near, or trying to sneak up on you. If you are already aware of the person then it will not alert you. It is very, very useful, and I would were it all the time, even here. And last, this," he picked up the sword, "this was the sword of Vrael, and it has belonged to the leader of the riders since the beginning. This was first Eragon's sword. Bear it well, for it is the best sword ever made. I see it has named itself Aiedail, the morning star. It takes it's name from the bearer. The gem has changed it's form, and will not change, nor serve any other owner than you until you are dead, and it has rightfully passed on. If you die, and an enemy, or someone unworthy gets it, it will not serve them. He passed the sword to her."

Haley and Eragon just gawked at him. Haley was stunned out of her mind, and Eragon was incredibly happy to have another rider that could help him in this fight. He already felt a bond with Haley. "Haley, Eragon, I know there is much we all need to talk about, but I think Haley should get some sleep. Since you are both here to stay for a while, Your training will begin in three days. The healers tell me you will be fully recovered by that time, and Eragon, that should give you time to contact your cousin and inform him you can't return to help him just yet. Haley, after you have slept Eragon will tell you of your training. I will see you I three days." Oromis and Glaedr walked briskly out of the room. Eragon nodded to Haley, and Saphira said her good byes to her new friends Celestia, and the both walked out. Haley, who was exhausted, went immediately asleep.

Every one, please review, tell me what you think! Hope you enjoyed it, tell me what you think.


	13. The Testing

Hope everyone enjoys it, I'm trying to update as much as I can before school starts again.

Three days had passed since Oromis had come to see Haley. Eragon had visited her regularly, as did Tamar. They were all becoming great friends by now. Eragon had told her all he thought she should no about their training. He wondered how the training was going to go. On one side Eragon was far more experienced with mental things, like listening to people's thoughts, and he knew more about energy. But on the other hand, he was sure that growing up with an elf as a mentor, and being almost completely elf herself that she knew more about the ancient language and fighting. It would be interesting to see what happened.

Oromis and Glaedr meanwhile, were busy trying to decide exactly how they were going to teach the four. **Glaedr, I think the best the to do is for you to take Eragon and Saphira out for a day, and I will keep Haley and Celestia here. You could review with Eragon and Saphira, while I test the knowledge of Celestia and Haley. **_I think that is a good idea. Let us now sleep so as to be ready for our energetic pupils. _Oromis smiled, and they both went to sleep.

By then everyone was asleep. Eragon, and Saphira, and probably all of the elves. Haley lay awake in bed talking with Celestia about their training tomorrow. **Look at how far we have come Celestia. I never dreamed that my life would end up like this. I am not so sure I wanted it to. But if it means I never would have met you, I think I can deal with it. **_I agree Haley, but I think that now we should get some sleep. _They both closed their eyes, and cut off contact, but neither went to sleep for a while.

The next morning Haley and Celestia were up before anyone else in the city. They had breakfast, then both waited patiently for others to awake. About an hour after they woke Eragon came to them. "It is time to go, follow me."

"Do you have any idea what we are going to do?" Haley asked.

"It makes sense that he would want to test your ability. I would probably split us up for a day. They walked in silence the rest of the way. Saphira and Celestia met them at Oromis's.

"As you four have probably already guessed, we are going to split up for the day. Eragon and Saphira will go with Glaedr for a review, and Celestia and Haley will join me. I will be tested your knowledge and ability." The two groups split off, and Haley turned to face Oromis.

"What would you have us do first Master Oromis?" Haley asked.

"For the first half of the day we will test your knowledge, then the second half we will test your fighting, etc. Follow me into the house." Haley followed after him. Oromis took them to the library. Celestia went around back and through the back in order to join them. "First a simple task, to see how your knowledge of the ancient language is. Will you please read this aloud to me?" Haley nodded then read the scroll aloud perfectly. She had no trouble reading what it said. "Can you write also?"

"Yes. I can read and write fluently in English and in the ancient language."

"Do you know how to write in the elven form?"

"Yes. Colmes has been teaching me for years."

"That helps us greatly. Do you know the history of Alagaesia?"

"Yes, Colmes had a huge long book that described the history from the time of the elves, and the dragons, their war and the beginning of the riders to the end of the riders." Haley said.

"Can you recite it for me?" Haley spent a half an hour telling Oromis everything she knew of the history. Oromis had finished testing Haley on what he had planned within three hours. He decided to move on to more specific things. "Can you do magic?"

"Yes. I am part elf, and therefore have been practicing with Colmes for many years now."

"Do you know about the riders and magic?" Oromis asked quietly.

"Yes. And ever since Celestia came to me, my power has grown stronger and stronger."

"Good. Do you know about mental connections?" Haley recited everything she knew about listening to other people, creatures and plant's thoughts. She also knew that you can draw energy from them. Oromis was increasingly impressed with her knowledge. At least on a knowledge base, Celestia and Haley were equal, if not a little bit better than Eragon and Saphira already were. There wasn't going to be any catch up sessions in that subject.

The sun was high when Eragon, Saphira and Glaedr returned. Oromis and Glaedr went off to talk about the day's events. Eragon and Haley talked, while Celestia and Saphira went for a quick hunt. When everyone was back Glaedr spoke to them. **Celestia and Saphira, You will come with me, and I will test and review your fighting capabilities. Eragon and Haley, You will go with Oromis. **The four pupils bowed their heads in respect, and then went with whom they were told to go.

"Grab your swords, bows and knifes. We will go down to the practice arena." Oromis said before turning to lead them outside. When they arrived at the practice arena Oromis announced that they would be working with swords first. Eragon took out the sword the elves had given him, and Haley took out Aiedail. As soon as Eragon had strapped on his sword he looked up and recognized the elf coming towards him. It was Vanir. Eragon smiled as his old friend approached him.

"Vanir, how good it is to see you again!" Eragon exclaimed.

"And you Eragon. I have been looking forward to meeting you again since I heard you were back. Do not look for an easy fight now that we are friends though." Vanir smiled as they joked.

"Nor should you either. But you will not be fighting me today. I will be practicing with someone else. You will be sparring Haley." Vanir looked confused.

"Haley? Who is that?"

"I am Haley." Haley said as she stepped out from behind Eragon and showed herself.

"Vanir, there is a great story to be told here. Everyone believed that Galbatorix had the last egg right?" Vanir nodded his head, "Haley found another one, hidden in the spine. It hatched for her. A silver dragon named Celestia. You will be testing her abilities with a sword." Vanir's eyes got wide, and he bowed respectfully to Haley.

"It would be my honor to spar with you." Vanir said.

"Let us begin then." Said Oromis patiently.

Eragon and Oromis walked a little ways away. Both Vanir and Haley pulled out their swords. Vanir paused for a moment at the sight of Haley's sword, and the people that were watching whispered and exclaimed in surprise. But Vanir said nothing. He kept his position, and the two began to circle around. Vanir attacked first, aiming for her shoulder, but she blocked his advance easily. He then went right into a swoop, faking low and moving to strike the other side of her. Again, she parried the blow without difficulty. Even Eragon marveled at the ease at which she stopped him. He did not remember it being that easy, and figured it probably looked easier than it actually was. This went on for a couple of minutes, and Vanir clearly was beginning to run out of ideas to penetrate her defense, when Haley changed her position. Instead of parrying, she began to attack. She executed blow after blow, going through the positions and moves fluidly and without hesitation. She attacked and moved faster than Eragon had ever seen someone move. Vanir struggled to keep up with her. This went on for a couple minutes, when abruptly, it was done. Haley twisted Vanir's sword out of his hand, and pointed hers at his throat. Everyone in the arena was silent. Most knew Vanir as the best swordsman in Ellesmera. Very few, Eragon included could beat him, and none that easily. Vanir looked astonished. "Thank you. You are the greatest fighter I have ever met. Perhaps sometime you can teach me how to fight like that." He said as he bowed his head to her.

Next they moved onto the bows. Both started out with short bows. Eragon shot first, hitting the bull's-eye eight out of ten times. Haley shot second. Her movements were faster than Eragon's, but she too hit eight out of ten. Next they moved on to the long bows. Eragon shot seven out of ten, but when it came to Haley's turn she shook her head. "I am sorry, I do not know how to shoot a long bow."

Oromis nodded his head, "That is alright. There will be time to learn that later. In battle a smaller bow will be better anyway." Haley nodded. "Now we will move onto knives." Eragon pulled out his knife, and Haley hers. Again her weapon surprised people. "First we will practice throwing knives." Oromis said. Eragon again thru first, hitting the mark five out of ten times. Haley thru and hit the mark seven out of ten times.

They went thru the rest of the exercises that Oromis wanted the too, then met back up with Glaedr, Saphira, and Celestia. All three of them had saddles on. Eragon and Oromis both mounted their dragons easily and looked at Haley expectantly. "Ok, I am not used to flying yet, so please hold on a moment." Haley looked uncertainly at Celestia. She walked up, Celestia bent down, and swung into the saddle, strapped her legs down like Oromis and Eragon were doing, then looked up expectantly Saphira and Glaedr leapt into the sky, and Celestia followed. Haley truly loved flying. She wasn't an expert at it yet, but she still loved the feeling. Glaedr and Saphira stooped up ahead, and Celestia came to a slow halt. They all heard Glaedr's voice in their heads. **This test is mainly for Celestia and Saphira, but for Eragon and Haley too. Celestia and Saphira, I want you to race to peak, around it and back. **They all looked toward their left. A few minutes ride from them was as low peak that acted as a great racing turn around. **Ready? Three, two, one, Go! **Both dragons shot off as fast as they could. At first they were neck and neck, but about half way there Celestia took the lead, and kept widening it. She came around the peak before Saphira was three fourths of the way there, and started to come back. Celestia shot passed Glaedr, then doubled back to join them before Saphira was half way back.

Once they had both caught their breath, Saphira spoke, _Celestia, you are truly the fastest dragon there has ever been! I am very happy to have you two as an ally. You are both very gifted. __**Thank you Saphira.**_ Celestia replied. **I agree. It is great to have such a talented pair with us. **Eragon seconded. Haley bowed her head in thanks. Glaedr and Oromis asked them to do many things, testing Celestia's ability, as well as knowledge on how best to do as certain task. Although Haley and Celestia had no idea how to do many of the things Oromis and Glaedr asked of them, they improvised well, and in the end didn't do to bad. They all set down, and Eragon and Haley went to go get some food, while Celestia and Saphira took to the skies so as to hunt. Oromis and Glaedr held back a moment to talk about their evaluation of the two. _Oromis, I have never seen a dragon fly so fast. It was incredible. Saphira spoke the truth when she called Celestia the fastest dragon. But not only is she fast, but she is one of the largest females I have seen. She is one of the stronger to. Most definitely a prodigy. What of the rider? _**She is the best swordsman I have ever seen. She walked all over Vanir. She shoots well, she throws well, and she is amazing in hand-to-hand combat. She is fast, strong and smart. But she is not cocky about her talents. I don't think we will need to do much catching up with her. **_Talent in such a pair can either save us, or bring us down like before. _

Please review and tell me what you think.


	14. The Messengers

Ok, I know I haven't written in a while, and I think they might have even taken my story off, but whatever, here is the next c

Ok, I know I haven't written in a while, and I think they might have even taken my story off, but whatever, here is the next chapter, tell me what you think, enjoy!!

**Murtagh. **The name flew silently across forests, towns, and deserts before it found the intended audience. Murtagh was sitting in a small clearing not far from the camp Haley and Tamar had been attacked at when he heard his name enter silently into his mind, and felt the connection with Galbatorix sealed. It came again. **Murtagh.** _Yes, Master. _Murtagh replied with clenched fists. **Have you located the new rider yet? **This was the question he asked every time. Again and again Murtagh had to explain why he hadn't. He tried to look in the wrong places, to stall having to find the dragon and it's rider. He was bound to Galbatorix, but he hated every moment of it. Every single day he wanted to die, but was unable. _I am still unable to locate the younger dragon and it's master. _Murtagh could feel the raw anger that was streaming through the mental connection from the other end. **Your insufficiency is outraging. You will stop your search. I want you to meet with the Ra'zac. They may have something, and this will give you a chance to redeem yourself before you return and face my terrible anger. ** Disgust raged through Murtagh uncontrollably. His hate for the disgusting Ra'zac was almost as great as his fear and anger to Galbatorix. _Yes Master. I will find them immediately, then ask you what to do next. _Just as abruptly as the connection had been made, it was severed. Murtagh looked up and noticed that Thorn was just coming back from his hunt. _**Galbatorix has new orders?**__Yes. We must collaborate with the Ra'zac. __**Disgusting Filth!!**_ _Yes, but that doesn't change what we must do. _ The conversation stopped, and they both sat in silence.

Murtagh sat unmoving and silent for a long time. He thought of his betrayal to his brother, to what he believed in, and what he was now. _How much easier everything would be if I were dead, _he thought. Thorn lifted his gigantic head, questioningly. The force of Murtagh's thoughts had roused him. _Nothing Thorn, go back to sleep, we leave when night falls. __**Then you do so also. **__Yes. _Thorn's head immediately dropped back down, and within a minute Murtagh could both feel and hear Thorn's deep breathing as he slept. However Murtagh did not sleep. He lay awake thinking of what he should do next. He had a pretty good idea where everything was, and what was going on. Almost a week ago he and Thorn and found traces of dragon. He knew that it was Eragon and Saphira. He also knew they had another person with them, or else they would not have needed two horses. Then five days ago he had heard a dragon roar. Having spent so much time with his brother and Saphira, he knew that it was not them. It was the new dragon. He decided to discount what he knew as speculation, to save himself from going after it, and Thorn did the same. But he could not forget the sight of a man on horseback fleeing towards Surda as fast as possible, and two dragons, one blue with Eragon, Arya, and a girl he did not know, and one silver with a beautiful blonde curl, curled up on it's back. They were headed toward the Du Weldenvarden. He wondered how long he could keep this information from the king. And what the consequences would be when he no longer could. Oh how he longed to be at his brother's side, opposing the tyrant Galbatorix. He fell asleep with that thought in his mind 

Trees rushed passed her as she ran as fast as she could. She could see just ahead where the break in the trees opened up into a clearing. She new the clearing by heart and would have no trouble finding it. She looked behind her and smiled. He was still behind her, trying to catch up. She had no doubt that she could beat him handily, but even so, she made a mental note not to underestimate him. He had beaten her last week because of it. He looked up and saw her looking back, then got the determined smile on his face and picked up the pace. She let him catch up. He was completely out of breath, but so was she. "Almost there!" he said

"Ya, but don't worry, I'll carry the gold one back." She said, laughing.

"Not if your carrying the silver instead." He shouted. He put on another burst of speed and took the lead for about ten seconds before Haley raced past him with quickness Eragon could never hope to achieve. They both felt the ground shudder beneath them, just before the broke out into the clearing. Haley didn't need to look up to know that it was Oromis and Glaedr watching them race to the spheres. The object of the race is the run threw the selected part of forest, to this particular clearing. Once there the first one across the clearing picks up the golden sphere, the second picks up the silver, and then race back to Ellesmera. Haley of course got the golden sphere, and began running back in the direction she had come from. She was out of the clearing by the time Eragon had reached the silver sphere. Fifteen minutes later Haley was back at Oromis's house with the golden sphere, then five minutes later Eragon arrived. Oromis was very impressed with both of their performances. Eragon and Haley smiled at each other. They both knew that Haley was faster, quicker and more agile. She was strong too, but Eragon could beat her in a fight with brute force any day.

After the race was finished they all went to lunch. They all sat down and began to eat their meal of bread cheese and fresh fruit picked from the surrounding forest. Eragon looked around the room for Ayra, but could not find her. He had not seen her since the day after they had returned. He began to think of his feelings for her, then stopped. _Better not to go down that path again,_ he thought.

After lunch Eragon and Haley were instructed to go down and practice sparring. Eragon and Haley would more than often fight each other, as they did today. Eragon pulled out his sword, and Haley pulled out Aiedail. They both dulled their swords, then began to fight. As usual when Eragon and Haley fought, a crowd of people started to gather around them, watching their every move with awe. Eragon knew that in order to win the fight, he had to do it quickly, using his superior strength to best her. For the first couple minutes the match looked even, but after a while it became more and more obvious that Haley was going to win. The elves standing by were always amazed at the ease and fluidness of her movements. For only being half elf, she moved faster and more gracefully than any of them. And suddenly it was over. Haley faked going low, spun behind him, and pinned his sword arm down while holding her weapon to his neck. They stood like that for a moment, then she released him, and the audience standing by gave a small round of applause in respect, before going their separate ways again. Eragon and Haley faced each other.

"Haley, you continue to amaze me with your skill. No doubt I have become a better swordsman than all but a few gifted men out there by fighting you." Eragon complimented.

"Thank you. Colmes, and the few elves that helped raise me taught me everything they knew." Haley bowed her head in remembrance at the mention of her former teachers.

Eragon and Haley were just preparing to begin practicing with knives when their dragons interrupted them both. _Haley! Haley!_ Celestia shouted over the mental link. _**What? **_Haley replied while holding up her hand to indicate to Eragon that she was communicating with Celestia, but Eragon was already speaking with Saphira. _Eragon, there are ambassadors here from Surda, carrying a message for the Varden. _Saphira told Eragon. _There are five of them, and two are badly injured. _Celestia told Haley over their mental link. _**Where are they? We will go immediately.**_ Haley asked. _They are in an empty house hear Oromis's quarters. Here is the location. _Saphira told Eragon. Eragon and Haley broke off the mental connection at the same time.

"Saphira told you?" Haley asked, as they both sheathed their knives, and strapped their swords back on.

"Yes." Was all Eragon said in reply as they both took off running in the direction their dragons had sent them towards.

They arrived at the house where a small crowd of elves was beginning to form. One of the healers was trying to shove through along with them, but they couldn't get threw the crowd. Haley rolled her eyes impatiently, then pointed to her neck, spoke the ancient words, to magnify her voice, then shouted over the crowd, "Will everyone please move, we need to get through!" Everyone immediately turned towards them, then parted to let the two riders and the healer through. Eragon was about to push the door open to get into the house when he heard above the shouts coming from inside, a high pitched scream coming presumably from one of the hurt messengers inside, before everyone went silent.


	15. The Message

Ok, I am trying to update as much as possible before school starts again, so here is the next chapter

Ok, I am trying to update as much as possible before school starts again, so here is the next chapter. Please review and tell me what you think.

Eragon and Haley arrived at the house where a small crowd of elves was beginning to form. One of the healers was trying to shove through along with them, but they couldn't get threw the crowd. Haley rolled her eyes impatiently, then pointed to her neck, spoke the ancient words to magnify her voice, then shouted over the crowd, "Will everyone please move, we need to get through!" Everyone immediately turned towards them, then parted to let the two riders and the healer through. Eragon was about to push the door open to get into the house when he heard, above the shouts coming from inside, a high pitched scream coming presumably from one of the hurt messengers, before everyone went silent.

He looked at Haley quickly then shoved the door open and stepped inside. The first person he saw was Arya, running with a bucket of water, but not spilling it as she did. Haley didn't stop and look at the elves running around though. She walked straight through the welcoming room, and into one of the larger back rooms where the remaining messengers were. There were three humans sitting off to the side, one male, two female, with a few elves looking after them. Laying down there was a male dwarf, with a terrible gash on his left arm, and an arrow would on his right shoulder. The other human, another female, whom Eragon recognized, but could not put a name to, was laying still on one of the beds while two elves solemnly pulled a white sheet over her head. She was dead already. Haley was already at one of the dwarf's side, helping the healers prepare to mend his injuries. They were not so bad that his help was required, but he walked over anyway.

"Orik! I would not expect you to come willingly back to the elves." Eragon said, teasing his friend.

"Eragon, I came because I had to. Could not risk leaving this message to humans, now could I?" he said, also joking. He began to chuckle a little bit, then stopped when the healer closest to him snapped at him, telling him to lay still. Orik rolled his eyes, then closed them and lay still. Eragon nodded to his friend, then moved to help with the other injured dwarf. There was an arrow wound to the shoulder, and a huge gash in his left arm. The arrow wound in his shoulder was nasty, and the dwarf was failing fast. The three healers devoted to him were having trouble keeping him down, and couldn't keep him still long enough for one of them to heal him. Eragon walked up to them briskly.

"Hold him down. I'll take care of the injuries." The healers nodded and worked at keeping him still. Eragon pushed up the sleeves of his tunic. Part of the arrowhead was still buried in the shoulder. Eragon pulled out his knife. He could do anything to help the man with the arrow still embedded, and the quickest way was to cut it out. Eragon placed one hand on the Dwarf's shoulder, and used the other to cut out the arrow. He screamed in pain, then shuddered and lay still. Eragon set the knife down then placed his hand on the dwarf's chest, and spoke the ancient words for a small shock to transfer through his hand into the dwarf. The dwarf shuddered before he started breathing raggedly again. Eragon then proceeded to heal all of the pressing injuries, before he went to check on the other members of the group. Eventually there was no reason for anyone but the healers to be in the room.

Haley, Eragon and Arya met up outside the house. "What happened? Do you know anything?" Haley asked quickly.

"Nothing. They were found just inside the borders of the Du Weldenvarden. They were hurt badly, and were transported here by magic from one of the elves in the smaller towns. They didn't have a chance to say anything. They are resting now. Perhaps tomorrow we will be able to speak with them." For the rest of that day Arya, Haley and Eragon tried to go about their work as normally as possible.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next day…

"My lords, Commander Denzze requests an audience." The young boy called into the tent.

"Ssssendd himmm in." The taller of the razac hissed. The boy nodded, then motioned him in.

"What newsssss isssss there?" hissed the second one.

"My lords, we tracked down the small party traveling from Surda. There were three female humans, two male humans, and two dwarf men. We intercepted them as you requested, but found no information that met your requirements." Commander Denzze reported.

"We would not expect them to carry itt in writingsss. Where are the prisssonerssss now?" One of them asked.

"Prisoners? My lords, they got away. Three horses were all they managed to get before we caught them. We captured one of them, a male human, but he died before we got anything useful out of him. I'm sorry my lords." The commander finished.

"Sssssorrrry? You are ssssorrrry. Not nearly ssssorrrry enough we think. You were given thirtyyy men, and told to brrrringggg back sssseven people. How incompetent are you? What did you manage to do rightttt?" One of the razac hissed.

"W…we managed to track the remaining six into th… the Du Weldenvarden. We found a small town there, before we came back. We have th…the lllocation." The commander stuttered out.

"You will ssssshow usssss. Then we will attack. It seems that the elven protection isssss failing fasssssster than they realize. Ssssssend for reinforcccementsssssss." The razac hissed.

"Yes sir. Right away." The commander left the tent, and as he walked away, he was so preoccupied with his orders that he didn't notice the small boy that had let him into the tent was eavesdropping on their conversation.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Haley shifted slightly in her bed. It had been a long night talking with the elders of Ellesmera. A couple of minutes she turned over and opened up her eyes slightly, to look around her suddenly blurry room. She wiped the drool off of her chin and rubbed her eyes. The room cleared up, and she realized that she wasn't alone. She whipped her head around and faced the open window. Celestia's head was poked thru the window. And it was shaking. Celestia was laughing at her. _What?! _ Haley snapped playfully. _**Have you ever watched yourself wake up? It is quite an amusing ritual you have going. **__Have you no thought of privacy? __**Humph! I'm sorry. I didn't want to wake you earlier. You looked like you were having a very much needed rest. **__What do you mean? Never mind. I'm ready to go, lets find Eragon. __**Ok. One problem though. **__What?__** I'm stuck. **_They broke off communication for a moment. "Yo, your stuck?! Oh, ha! Ha ha ha ha ha." Haley continued roaring with laughter for minutes, before she couldn't stay standing any more, and she fell laughing hysterically to the floor with a load thump. She rolled around kicking and laughing on the floor.

Eragon was passing by Haley's tree house on his way to wake her, then go see the messengers when he heard a scream come from the tree, then a loud thump, and some more ruckus. He ran up to the door, and slowly opened it, keeping his hand on his sword. He wasn't sure exactly what could be dangerous in Ellesmera, but he was being sure. The house was completely empty, and devoid of noise except from the roaring that was coming from the sleeping chamber. He walked slowly to the door and opened it, poking his head in cautiously. Then realized. There on the floor Haley was rolling around laughing her head off, and Celestia's head was visible in the window. The room was shaking, Celestia was pulling frantically on her head, trying to pop in back through the open window. Eragon put his hand down from his sword and laughed. Haley looked up, realized he was there, and stood up, straightening herself up. Eragon smiled. "Have a good sleep?"

"Yes. I had my own guardian angel watching over me the whole time too." She motioned to Celestia in the window.

"I see. Well, lets get her out, then go down and speak to those travelers that came in yesterday." Eragon said.

"Of course." Haley agreed. It took them 20 minutes to free Celestia, but eventually they managed, with no structural damage to the house, and a small mess to clean up later.

_For future reference Celestia, when you want to check on me, come thru the space meant for dragons, ok?__** O, K. Sorry. I didn't mean to get stuck. **__It is fine, no problem. And thank you for not waking me up. I needed the sleep. Now lets focus on what our guests have to say. _

They met the remaining messengers in the same house they had been taken to yesterday. They were all awake, and waiting. Oromis, Arya and a few other important elves were waiting there, including Islanzadi the queen of elves. Orik stood up and greeted Eragon, Oromis, Arya, and Islanzadi, before turning for an introduction to the rest. Eragon spoke, introducing the other elves around the room, before turning to Haley to introduce her. "This is Haley of Aliria." The messengers nodded politely, even though none of them knew why some girl that looked like she was barely and elf was invited to this meeting. Nor had any of them heard about Aliria.

Orik then turned and introduced his companions. He introduced the other dwarf as being Snev, the man was named Hon, and the two women were Cleera, and Di. "Orik, who was the woman who died? She looked familiar." Eragon asked.

Orik's face fell even farther. "I'll bet she did Eragon. Her name was Elain. I'll bet you remember her from Carvahall. She volunteered to come." Eragon staggered back. Elain. Horst's wife. Dead. Eragon couldn't believe it. He vaguely felt Haley come up behind him and guide him to a seat. He took a moment, then looked up.

"I'm alright. Please tell us what happened and why you are here." Eragon asked.

Orik glanced suspiciously at Haley once more, then began speaking. "I will tell you how we got here, then why, as the why will be the conversation to talk about." Everyone nodded in agreement. Quickly before Orik began his story Haley reached out to Eragon. _Why did you introduce me as you did? __**No one knows about you. Galbotorix, Murtagh, and a few others. Let us keep you a secret for now, even from our allies. **__I understand. Thank you. Are you sure you are all right? __**We will talk about THAT later. **__Ok. _They broke off their conversation and focused on Orik. "We were sent by Nasuada after we received a few pieces of information. We traveled along the edge of the spine. We had no problems until we came to Teirm. There we ran into some soldiers. We decided to cut across the Hadarac directly to Kirtan. Everything went as planned, but we were followed by about 30 men. They were led by a commander Denzze. We were captured just inside the Du Weldenvarden. They tried to get information out of us, but we didn't say anything. There were seven of us then. We escaped that evening, but we were hurt badly. The other member of our group, Tran, was killed. But they still followed us. We lost them right outside of Kirtan. You know the rest." Orik finished.

"I am sorry for the loss of Tran and Elain. You made a great sacrifice to get here. Perhaps you should keep going and tell us why." Haley spoke up.

Orik looked at her angrily, not knowing why this girl thought she should speak up and act as if she were in charge. She was younger than Eragon, and not nearly as important. And why did the elves, who were so strict on manners let her speak that way? "Perhaps young ladies should be silent." Orik replied childishly. The elves all looked taken aback, and Haley was about to say something when Eragon called out.

"Wait! Haley." Then they looked at each other. Everyone in the room knew that they were speaking over a mental connection. _Eragon, this dwarf may be your friend, but I am his better. I am sorry. Make something up, but I will not be treated inferior because of my age. __**Well what would you suggest I should make up? **__I don't know. Something. You don't even have to make up anything. We are with the elves aren't we? I may only be 16 years old, but to a regular elf, that would be hundreds of years right? __**I see where you are going. **_"Orik. I understand that you have been away from the elves for a while, but don't forget a few things. Haley is a respected, revered member of our community. She is a great warrior, and is my equal and better in many ways. You and the rest of your party will treat her with the respect that you would give me." _Your equal and better? _Haley said with raised eyebrows. _**Ya. I put equal in there so I wouldn't look too dumb. **__I'm not your BETTER. We are both riders. __**Haley please. Maybe we should spar in something. Maybe our dragons should race. Maybe we should compare our knowledge. Maybe our magic abilities. There are few things I can beat you in. And when we are done with this, I want to show Orik and the others that. **__Hmmm. I'll agree with showing Orik etc. It will Gain their respect that much more. But you are sucking up now. _Haley smiled fondly at Eragon, and he smiled back. Everyone in the room watched them curiously for the few brief moments while the transaction occurred.

Orik was red faced with embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I forgot myself. I should have realized that anyone you brought with you to this meeting must be important." He turned to Haley. "Please forgive me for my rudeness. I hope you will not hold it against me, and that perhaps we might learn more about each other."

Haley nodded. "You are forgiven. I can understand how you might be confused by presence here. Later we will talk more. Now though, you should tell us why you are here."

Orik looked back at the rest of the room then resumed his story. "We came because we have a spy. And we have information that is vital to the elves. A few months ago, a young boy sought us out in Surda. His mother was a refugee with the Varden there, and his father had been a servant in Galbotorix's palace. His father had been killed earlier that year, and he was being forced to join the razac in raising an army. He wanted to be a spy. We agreed. The boy waits on the razac, and is stationed just outside their tent. He hears everything they plan. He heard a man come in one day. The man said he was from Ceunon. The man said that he had been living near a small town in the Du Weldenvarden. He could not remember the name of that town, only that it had been destroyed by the king's forces months ago. It was a town that had previously been an elvin town, but that was completely human when it had been destroyed. It had also been under the protection of the elves. He then began to travel around the Du Weldenvarden. He went in farther and farther, until he came to a small elven town. And then he came to another. And another. He realized that the protection the elves placed on the Du Weldenvarden was so weak, that they didn't even notice how far back it had shrinked. He told this to the razac, and now they are planning a full scale attack on the elves. We have no idea, how, when, where, or any details, only that it is coming, and you need to be warned. Galbotorix and Murtagh will be joining the fight." Orik finished.

Everyone in the room was silent. Haley and Eragon stared at each other, scared and surprised. At that very moment, an elf ran through Ellesmera, yelling at the top of his lungs for someone to help. No one in the room heard him.

I know, I haven't updated in a while. Please tell me what you think though.


End file.
